Retrieving What Was Lost
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Minerva is engaged and Albus is trying to win her back! Can he get her back before she marries the wrong man? Find out now!
1. Depression

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did, I still might be writing fanfics. LOL!**

**A/N: Well, I am very happy to be starting another Harry Potter story. You might know by now that I am Always Hopeful and I absolutely lurve the MM/AD coupling, but just in case you didn't, let me bring you up to speed. I'm Always Hopeful and I absolutely lurve this coupling. LOL! I joke like that a lot. After the recent success of "Something's Wrong", I thought I might do another one. I hope you like this fic.**

**Chapter One: Depression…**

It was nearing midnight, and the Hogs Head was nearly empty. The only ones present were Madam Rosemerta and a lone figure, who sat in the corner. The man who sat there looked nothing like the man whom everyone knew and loved. Instead, he looked like a man who had nothing going for him, a man who spent every evening in a drunken stupor. He looked like just a lonely shell of the great man everyone knew; no, he did not look like the man who was the defeater of Grindlewald, and the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus Dumbledore sat, staring at the bottom of his empty fire whisky glass. His eyes were misty as he stared blankly, thinking longingly of his beloved Minerva. He saw her face everywhere he looked, and he just could not get that vision of beauty out of his head. When he looked at the bottom of his glass, he saw her smiling back at him. When he stared into the flames of the fire nearby, he saw her face, dancing amongst the flames. Even in his dreams, she would not let him be.

For the past three months, Voldemort no longer existed. Harry Potter, in a most triumphant moment, had pulled back his wand and called the fatal spell which brought about the joyous downfall of the most feared wizard of the time. And with his downfall came great rejoicing among the wizarding community. They were safe now. How long they would be safe, no one could say. But they knew that, at least for this generation, they were all safe from harm.

During the last months of school, Albus had had time to reflect on things which had occurred. And when he sat alone in his home in London, which was where he spent his time during the summer holidays, he had a revelation. He had always known that he had harbored certain feelings for his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Ever since she came back to Hogwarts to teach, he had felt drawn to her keen intellect, her radiant beauty, and her quick wit. She was always someone he could depend on, someone whom he looked forward to seeing every morning and hated to part with every evening. He just loved her so much.

What shocked him, however, was when he lay awake in his bed late one night, and he thought of how the war had ended. There was a lot of luck, as well as skill, which had guided the young Harry Potter to his triumph. Had he made one wrong move, Voldemort would have surely killed him, and turned the entire wizarding community into an unbearable place to be. And he would have certainly killed all those who stood in his way. Many fine witches and wizards had fallen during the final battle, bringing about such grief to all those concerned. Bill and Charlie Weasly had perished, as did Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Millicent Boulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Oliver Wood. All were fine young men and women who had come together for the good of the cause. Even young Draco Malfoy had helped, though he had not died. Instead, he landed himself in St. Mungo's with third degree burns from a spell gone array.

What scared Albus, however, was that Minerva had barely escaped with her life. She had been one of the lucky few to have done so. When a flying spell was hurtling through the air, it almost hit her, right in the chest, as the four stunners had two years earlier. If she had been a second slower at putting up her protective shield, she would have perished with the rest. And the thought of her dying was just all too painful for Albus to imagine.

So, he had made a promise to himself, then and there, that he would go directly to Minerva the next morning, just as the sun was coming up, and profess his love for her. He didn't even care if she returned his feelings. As long as he was able to speak his mind, and follow his heart, he knew he could do anything. Unfortunately, he did not have the chance to let her know how he felt. For bright and early, the next morning, he found Minerva knocking on his bedroom door.

/_Flashback_/

_When Albus opened the door, he was very much surprised to see Minerva standing there before him, a smile on her beautiful face._

"_Hello, Albus," she smiled._

"_Why, hello there, Minerva," he greeted her warmly. He stepped aside for her to enter. She did, and then looked around at him._

"_Albus, I have some news," she said. "And it is really exciting. I didn't want to disturb you so early in the morning, but I knew you'd be up, and I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Minerva seemed to say this all in one breathe and it made Albus chuckled._

"_Well, for goodness sake, Minerva, what on earth is the news? Don't just let me stand here, wondering what it could possibly be that causes you to be so happy." Albus smiled at the look on Minerva's face. She looked like a kid in a candy store._

"_Albus, I'm engaged," she said._

_The words seemed to hit Albus like a ton of bricks. Whatever he was expecting, he had not been expecting news like this. He felt as if someone had taken his heart, beat it up, gave it to Buckbeak, who, in turn, stomped all over it, and then gave it to Fluffy, who tore it all apart as if it had been a giant chew toy. But he kept the smile on his face._

"_Engaged?" he breathed, trying to keep his voice sounding as normal as possible. "Wow, Minerva that is indeed VERY big news." He pulled her into a tight embrace, all the while feeling his heart break into a million pieces. "I am so happy for you, my dear." LIAR! LIAR! LIAR, cried his mind. But he said nothing. Instead, he kept up a pretty good show, for a man who suddenly lost all that was dear to him._

"_Thank you, Albus," she said. She pulled back and looked at him. "I was hoping for your approval. I know that might sound strange, but you are my dearest friend and most trusted one, at that. And that is why I want you to meet him, tomorrow. We've been friends for nearly five years now, and we know each other very well. We'll be having lunch at around one o' clock, and I want you to join us, to see what you think of him." Albus couldn't believe it. Why didn't she just add salt to the wound she had inflicted on him and get it over with?_

"_Of course, Minerva, I will meet him," he said. "But honestly, Minerva, you don't need my approval on any man you wish to marry."_

"_Yes I do, Albus," she said. "I know I'll marry him anyway, but it's always good to know what my best friend thinks of him. I'll see you tomorrow then? I would stay here, but it is Friday, and there is still quite a bit I must get done before the summer holidays really start." Albus smiled a sad smile._

"_Of course, my dear," he said. "Until tomorrow then." With that, Minerva quickly left._

/_Flashback_/

That was early that day, and now, several hours later, Albus found himself trying to drown his sorrows in a bottle of fire whisky. How could she be getting married? Did this man even know her at all, like Minerva had claimed? She had, indeed, mentioned Dameon Spragg several times during the past five years, but never had she shown any sign that she was interested in furthering that friendship into something more.

"I hate to cut into your thoughts, Albus, but I'm closing up shop," said Rosemerta as she walked over to the dark table where Albus now sat. The man looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said sorrowfully. "I did not even notice the time." Rosemerta looked at him sadly, then sat down. She placed a hand over his and looked into his eyes.

"Listen, Albus, I know this is none of my business, so excuse me if I seem too bold. But if you love Minerva so much, why don't you just tell her? She's already marrying some other guy, so what can it hurt?"

"A lot, Rosie," snapped Albus. She pulled her hand back as if he had just slapped it. He then sighed and looked back down at the glass. "I am sorry, I'm just not really sure that that would be the best course of action, that's all." Rosemerta continued to look at him sadly.

"Well, all I know is you won't find the answer to your problems at the bottom of an empty whisky glass." With that, she stood and went behind the bar. Albus' eyes followed her for a moment, and then made a firm decision. Rosemerta was right, and he knew that now. He left the money he owed her and quickly stood to leave the bar. He knew he would have to find out more about this man Minerva planned to marry. No, he would never lie or make anything up. Minerva's trust meant too much for him to do that. But he would find some way to win Minerva over and to make sure that she would not marry anyone other than himself. He wasn't quite sure how he would do it, but he knew he had to. For his happiness, he had to do it.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, there is chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. What will happen next? You will just have to stick around and see. I will update as soon as I possibly can. If I can get ten reviews, I'll make the updates sooner. LOL! Don't worry, I won't make you wait too long, I hope! OH YEAH! I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST! WAHOO! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and just getting my drivers license. Is that a bad thing? Always Hopeful**


	2. Seeking Help

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that! It, of course, belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. Le sigh!**

**A/N: Wow, thank you very much to those of you who reviewed to my story so far. That is an amazing thing. I know I wrote replies to your reviews in the last story I wrote, but I can't this time because I do not have the time. Sorry. I do love you all, though. I will, however, say thank you right now by mentioning my reviewers. Thank you to: GothicAnn87, girl from Iceland, TartanLioness, miss mcGonagle, Quill of Minerva, Lenora, Eilisan, Mollisk, MMrulz4eva, Angelodust-aka-Evilwoman, and La Belle Coeur. Your reviews all mean a lot to me.**

**Chapter Two: Seeking Help…**

Albus made his way, rather awkwardly, up to the castle. He wasn't so drunk that he couldn't think clearly, but he was drunk enough so that he swayed rather mercilessly. He had thought about what he was going to do, but somewhere along the way, he had lost all nerve to follow through with his plan. When he entered through the large double doors, which were the entrance to the castle, he stumbled slightly, almost falling to the floor. Luckily, someone was there to catch him.

"Headmaster, what has happened?" Albus looked up to see Severus Snape there, looking at him worriedly. Albus just glared at the Potions Master and set off towards his rooms.

"Headmaster?" said Severus, catching up with his boss. "Whatever is the matter?" Albus stopped and looked at the younger man in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong," he lied. Severus eyed him warily.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," said Albus. He didn't know why he had to lie, but he felt he just had to. It would not be seemly if the Headmaster of the most esteemed wizarding school in the world showed up on a Friday night, drunker than a sailor. Severus sniffed the air.

"You're lying," he said. "I can smell the whiskey on your breath." Albus looked down, ashamed. Severus placed a hand on Albus' shoulder. "This is about Minerva's engagement, isn't it?" Albus glared at him.

"What if it is?" he asked. Severus sighed.

"What did you expect, Headmaster? If you never told her how you felt, then do you really expect her to wait around for you forever?" Albus looked at him, confused. Severus nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, I've been aware of your feelings for Minerva for some time now. So has the rest of the staff, only we never said anything. It is not our place. And we know that Minerva, for a long time, has felt the same for you." Albus guffawed at his last comment.

"I don't believe it, Severus," he grumbled. They were now right outside his office door and he muttered the password. They ascended the staircase and entered his office, Severus shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you can believe what you like, but I would bet my life on the fact that she loves you just as much as you love her." Severus collapsed into an overstuffed chair near the fireplace.

"Severus, I do not take part in fantasies which I know will never come true," frowned Albus as he sat behind his desk. This in itself was not true, for he had fantasized many times telling her exactly how he felt for her. And, on a number of occasions, came extremely close to telling her just what his feelings were. But he always managed to lose his nerve. "She doesn't love me as anything more than a friend, as it should be, I'm afraid."

"It _should_ be you two together," corrected Severus. Albus rubbed his head.

"Severus, I am an old man, and eighty years her senior. It would be wrong of me to expect her to return my feelings." He gazed solemnly into space for a few moments before coming back to the present. He looked at the potions master. "I sometimes find myself amazed at how you ever managed to work up the courage to admit to having feelings for Rolanda. Not only did you manage to admit it to yourself, but you found the courage to tell her." Severus smiled.

"I tell you, it wasn't easy," admitted Severus, getting up and walking over to Albus. "The best thing you could do is get Minerva back from this marriage."

"So, do you think I should just go up to her and tell her?" he asked. Severus shook his head.

"No, no. You could never do that. Especially once you've told her that you are happy for her and her intended. If you did that, then she would just become confused and be unsure as to what your true feelings are. She will think you are toying with her, and then become angry." Albus frowned.

"Then, what shall I do?" he asked. It felt rather odd that he should be asking advice from a man so much younger than himself. But it was on this matter that he took comfort in the fact that he was the one receiving it rather than giving it. For, even though he had accomplished many things in his lifetime, he had never been able to master the art of love. Somehow, that matter had somehow eluded his learning. Severus smiled.

"I am glad you asked," he said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "What we shall do is woo her mercilessly. That shall remind her just what she is missing out on by marrying that brute of a man, Dameon Spragg." Albus cringed at the sound of the name. "I know, even the name is an unpleasant one. But never fear, we shall win fair lady's heart back from him." Albus smiled, stood up, and hugged the younger man. This definitely renewed his endeavor to get Minerva back. He stepped back and beamed at Severus.

"Thank you, Severus," he said. "This was exactly the talk I needed."

"You're welcome, Headmaster," Severus replied. He bowed, bid Albus a good night, and left.

When Albus entered his private quarters, he was exhausted. With all that had happened that day, he felt drained of all his energy. He glanced over at the clock which hung on his wall. It was nearing one o' clock in the morning. He shook his head. How did he manage to stay out so late without even realizing it?

Without even bothering to change into his nightwear, Albus collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Minerva. Images of her face danced before his mind's eye, presenting him with a restless sleep. All night, he tossed and turned, searching for comfort within the walls of darkness which now engulfed him. However, the images of the one he loved came to him as both a comfort and a curse. Several times, images of her betrothed came to stand beside her, always with a cloak covering his appearance. All save his horrid smirk was covered up as he wrapped his wretched arms around her. Albus shivered when he looked at him. There was just something about him that he did not like.

Albus shot straight up in his bed, that last image having jolted him awake. Cold sweat beaded down his face as he looked blurry eyed around his room, his eyes finally resting upon his clock. As he cleared his eyes from the final drops of his watery sleep, he groaned when he saw that it was seven o' clock. _Saturday already,_ he thought with a sigh. Today was the day he was to meet Minerva and Dameon for lunch. Oh how could he go through with this when he knew that every moment in the presence of the new blissful couple would just tear apart what remained of his already shattered heart?

Oh well. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the subject forever. The sooner he faced the sight of them together, the sooner he would become comfortable with it. He sighed as he put on his robes for the day. He supposed he would never be totally comfortable with the situation. And as the thought of the two together, happily holding each other, crossed his mind for the millionth time in the past twenty- four hours or so, a wave of emotions came crashing upon him. He felt everything from anger to guilt, and sadness to sickness. He couldn't let her go, not after all those years of tormenting himself with silence.

Yes, he would tell her, and he would not let Dameon Spragg in the way. He would do as Severus said. He would romance Minerva, rather subtly, and win back her heart. At least, he hoped he would be up for the challenge. With a fake smile on his face, he headed out for the Great Hall for breakfast…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Sorry this took so long, but my muse has left me for the week. You see, Minerva goes away one week out of the year with Albus, and leaves me with Jareth. But all he's done is fluff his hair. LOL! I hope you liked this chapter, although it is not exactly me at my best. Love you lots for reviewing! Always Hopeful**


	3. Meeting Dameon Spragg

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and I hope everyone knows that by now!**

**A/N: Okay, well, I would just like to say thank you so much for all the reviews you left me. It sure means a lot to me to read what you guys have to say. Thanks a lot!**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Dameon Spragg…**

Minerva was inside her rooms, pondering the headmaster as she brushed out her long, black hair, preparing to put it up in its usual bun. He seemed happy enough for her, and yet, there seemed to be something in his eyes which didn't quite fit what he was saying. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but there was something about the way he smiled and the way he expressed his happiness for her engagement that almost made it seem as though he were lying to her. It was almost as if… as if he didn't want her to get married to Dameon.

She quickly shook her head and mentally smacked herself. Of course he was happy for her. Why shouldn't he be? Anyone should be absolutely happy to hear that their best friend of so many years is getting married. Why should Albus be any different?

_It's because he IS different,_ she reminded herself once she placed the last pin into her bun. For way too long, she had wanted to be more to Albus than just his best friend. She wanted to be his wife; to share in all his good and bad times not only as a friend and colleague, but also as a partner in life. But, alas, it seemed that fate did not wish it to be so. And, after all, she could not simply spend the rest of her life feeding a dream which she knew would never come true. She was, indeed, growing older with each passing day. It wasn't as it was so many years ago, when she first fell in love. She always told herself that she would tell him another day, when she wasn't a student; another day, when Grindlewald was gone; another day, when Voldemort was gone; another day, another day, another day. It wasn't until she met Dameon for lunch one day, and he asked her to be his wife, that she realized she was running out of excuses as well as days.

So, she figured that, if she could not reach Albus, she would settle for second best. It may not have been THE best match, but it certainly was better than nothing. And she knew that Dameon loved her with all his heart, although they had not known each other as long as she and Albus had known each other. Besides, she loved him, right?

What a foolish question, she scolded herself. Of course she loved him. She would never agree to a marriage just because she was getting older and, in her mind, less attractive. Why on Earth would she do that? It just wouldn't make sense, and she, Minerva McGonagall, never did anything that wasn't sensible. So, with one last check in the mirror, she headed down for breakfast. She wasn't all that hungry, but she figured if she didn't show, they might send a search party for her. And she knew how curious everyone would be if she were ever late for anything… including breakfast.

Just as she stepped outside her door, she jumped a little when she nearly bumped into Albus. It was clear from the expression on his face that she scared him as well.

"Oh, Albus," she breathed, "you scared the living daylights out of me." Albus chuckled merrily, that twinkle forever in his eye.

"So sorry, my dear," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just merely thought that I would escort you to breakfast, seeing how your rooms are on the way to the Great Hall. Care to join me?" He held out his arm and held his breath. He didn't know why he held his breath so, seeing how he made it a point to walk her to breakfast most of the time. But perhaps she would say no, since she had a fiancée now.

"Of course, I would love for you to escort me, Albus," she replied, taking his offered arm. She was happy to see that whatever Albus was going through, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was getting married. After all, if it had ANYTHING to do with that matter, he surely would have talked to her about it, and he most definitely would not have been escorting her to breakfast. They walked for a few moments without speaking, both lost in their own thoughts. It was Albus who spoke first.

"I am really looking forward to meeting this husband-to-be of yours at lunch this afternoon, Minerva," he said, looking over at her. It pained him to say it, but he knew that he had to pretend, at least for a little while, that he was happy for her. She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad of that, Albus," she said, offering him one of her rare smiles. "I just know that you will like him. You two will get along so well, I can feel it." Albus offered her a smile, not entirely sure if she would believe it was absolutely genuine. For now, it seemed to suffice.

"I am glad to hear that," he said, patting her hand. Once again, a voice inside of his head was screaming _'LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!'_ He silently bereted that voice and told himself that he had to keep a firm grip on what he thought and what he actually said, or else he might lose Minerva forever.

Ooooooooooo

That morning seemed to be a mixture of opposites for Albus. The time seemed to go by too slow, and yet, at the same time, it seemed to pass all too quickly for him. He was both anxious, and yet, incredibly dreading the thought, of meeting Dameon, the man who had so devishly and unfairly taken Minerva away from him. Though, he had to keep reminding himself that Dameon had not taken her away as unfairly as he would have liked to blame him for. It was his own bloody fault for not doing something about his feelings sooner, and now he had to either do something about it or accept it, and he most certainly was not about to accept it in any way.

So, by the time lunch rolled around, Albus' stomach was completely in knots over the young man he was about to meet. He didn't know why he should be so nervous. He had faced in his lifetime two dark wizards, the death of all but one family member, lost half of his friends to some kind of war or disease, and much more. Dameon was eighty years his junior, placing him right about the same age as Minerva. Albus had already achieved more in his one hundred and fifty some odd years on this earth than most combined. So why should he be so nervous about meeting this man?

He sighed inwardly as he realized what it was. This was the man who could possibly severe his last chance at having Minerva all to himself. If she married Dameon, all chances for him to be happy and to possibly have her as his own would be demolished into a million pieces. All this could happen with just two little words… "I do."

So, as he walked up to the restaurant where they were to be having lunch, (a charming little Italian place known as 'Presto's Pasta Palace') he decided that he would simply have to close his eyes, take a deep breath, and just dive right in. Whatever happens will happen. With that in mind, he entered the restaurant.

Ooooooooooo

When he entered the restaurant, he quickly scanned to room. He saw that it was rather busy at the moment, and silently wondered if Minerva had managed to get a table at all. For a brief instant, he thought she might not have been able to get a table for the three of them, and that he might be relieved of having to have lunch with them. But, alas, he looked at a corner booth and saw her waving at him. _Bloody hell,_ he thought as he put on a fake smile and made his way to where she was.

"Hello, Minerva," he smiled, picking up her hand and kissing it. "I do hope I am not too late."

"Not at all, Albus," she said. She turned to the man who was sitting next to her. "Albus, I would like you to meet Dameon Spragg. Dameon, I want you to meet my best friend in the whole world, and most trusted confidante, Albus Dumbledore."

The man sitting next to her stood and reached out his hand, a smile of what appeared to be nothing but contempt appearing upon his face. He was an inch shorter than Albus was, but was very handsome indeed. It was easy to see why Minerva had fallen for him. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. This caused Albus to feel somewhat jealous. If this was the man who had stolen Minerva's heart, then what chance did he have of winning it back?

"Hello, Mr. Spragg," he said, trying to sound as pleasant as he could.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dumbledore, sir," the young man replied, his smile almost a sneer as opposed to an actual smile. Something about the way he spoke just rubbed Albus the wrong way almost immediately. "Won't you please have a seat?"

"Thank you," replied Albus, all the while trying to keep the pleasant smile upon his face. Dameon sat down as well and placed an arm around Minerva, holding her close. Though Albus had only been there thirty seconds, he knew that Dameon wasn't right for the woman he loved. Sure, she could do better than him, Albus Dumbledore, but she didn't have to do worse! So, despite having been deflated somewhat by the young man and his ability to attract numerous lookers (which Albus had noted to be quite a few, in the restaurant alone), Albus decided that he was not for Minerva and was now more determined to get her back than the day before, when she first told him she was getting married. It simply had to be done…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: I know, I know! It certainly isn't the best place to be leaving you guys, but I figured I should. I don't want to be giving away too much in any one chapter! I have to make sure each chapter is proportionate, right? Of course right! Love you, miss you, mean it, bye! Always Hopeful**


	4. The Lunch Disaster

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz!**

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews you have been leaving me. It really means a lot and I hope you all know that. Of course you know that, since I know that any writer on would be happy to receive reviews, especially since they are all so wonderful, like the ones you have been leaving me. I hope you guys like this chapter as well as you liked the other chapters. My love to all of you!**

**Chapter Four: The Lunch Disaster…**

Albus stormed into his private rooms, the anger just radiating off him. As soon as the door was closed, he let out a horrible scream. Never before had he been so infuriated with another human being in his entire life; especially not one whom he had just met a few hours before. But Dameon Spragg had definitely gone too far.

Going to his fireplace, Albus grabbed quite more floo powder than was necessary and thrust it angrily into the fireplace. As the green flames jumped to life, he called out, "Severus Snape" and waited until the potions professor's face appeared in the flames. Severus knew almost immediately that something was wrong, and for a crazed moment, he wondered if he'd done something to endanger the plan.

"What has happened, Albus?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Albus breathed in and out, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened, Severus," he spat. "That disgusting man Dameon was arrogant, selfish, and held nothing but contempt for Minerva. He sees her as nothing more than a bloody trophy wife, that's all, and nothing more! He cares nothing for her mind, but only for her body and what he can get out of it."

"Was he obvious about it?" asked Severus, now worried. He was worried about what Albus might do in this instance and how it would affect what they did. And, though he would never admit it openly, he was worried for Minerva. Sure, he enjoyed arguing with her and he absolutely adored to rub it in her face whenever Slytherin won a Quidditch game, or whenever Gryffindor lost the House Cup. But that was to be expected between the Head of Slytherin and the Head of Gryffindor. Any other way, and it would just be unnatural. But no matter what happened between them, he knew that Minerva did not deserve to be hurt by any man, nor did any other respectable woman.

"It was to me," said Albus. "But I don't think Minerva noticed anything. She was too blinded to see any of it." He crossed his arms angrily over his chest and pouted.

"I'm coming right over, Headmaster," said Severus, forgetting a moment and slipping into his usual formal tongue. He was not used to calling him by his first name. He usually referred to him as "Headmaster" or "Professor Dumbledore", and it was very rare for him to call him "Albus". The next moment, his head was gone from the flames and Albus was left to do nothing but wait for him. Seeing how he had nothing else to do, he decided to pace around the room. It was several minutes later before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in, Severus," he called, not bothering to open the door for him. He was simply not up for his usual formalities right now, for he was much too furious to do so. The door opened and the potions master glided in, as he usually did. He walked over to the fireplace and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. Looking at Albus, who was staring intently into the now red flames which burned in the fireplace, he waited patiently for the older man to start his story. When he didn't, Severus cleared his throat and said, "Well?" Albus sighed and, keeping his gaze on the dancing flames, he began his story.

"I knew from the moment I got there that I did not like him one bit…"

_/Flashback/_

_Once they had been seated, Albus stared at his menu, not really reading what was listed there in front of him. His mind was too distracted to really see what was written. He had to read the same thing twice before it clicked in his brain that the restaurant served pasta, though he still could not concentrate on the different varieties._

_"So, Albus," said Dameon, his voice almost taunting. Albus looked up at him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "Minerva tells me that you have worked at Hogwarts for many decades now. Doesn't it get to be rather repetitive after a while?" Albus bristled when he heard the tone being used. It was as if he were asking him this just to spite him. But he decided to brush it off. He was just being defensive since he was speaking with the man who took Minerva away from him. So, he smiled with as much effort as he could._

_"No, of course not," he replied. "I find that it keeps me on my toes, and helps me to feel younger than I really am. To be around all that youth is refreshing. I'm sure Minerva feels the same way, don't you Minerva?" They both turned to her and she smiled._

_"Yes, I do," she agreed, nodding. "True, many of them know how to create quite a ruckus inside the classroom, but I have to admit, that some of them have been rather clever."_

_"I trust I don't need to remind you of the infamous 'Swamp Event' created by the Weasly's," Albus smiled. He and Minerva chuckled. "When you told me about that, I just could not contain myself."_

_"Oh, I do believe that dear old Dolores was less than slightly amused at that," laughed Minerva, wiping a tear which had escaped from her eye as she was laughing so hard. Dameon looked at the both of them, laughing, and Albus could see something in his eyes, though he could not pinpoint what it was exactly._

_"Well, my dear, what shall we be eating?" Dameon asked, trying to avert Minerva's thoughts back to him. "I am absolutely famished." Minerva continued to smile, as did Albus, as she looked at her menu. There were a few moments of silence until the waitress came and took their orders. Once she left, the three sat there, none of them knowing what to say. Then, Dameon opened his mouth once again._

_"Well, Albus, Minerva certainly has told me a great deal about you in her letters," he said. Headmaster of Hogwarts; member of the Wizengamot; defeater of Grindlewald; well, I suppose that is all common knowledge. I wonder why you have never been married. I suppose a man like you really has no need for marriage, I suppose." There it was… That horrible smirk on his face. No matter how much he wanted to smack the living daylights out of him, Albus knew that he had to remain calm, or else Minerva would never speak to him again. So, he just kept that smile on him._

_"Dameon, please," whispered Minerva. But Albus held up his hand._

_"No, no, Minerva," he said. "Mr. Spragg is curious."_

_"Please, do call me Dameon, as I've said before," he said. Albus nodded._

_"Well, Dameon is curious about it," continued Albus. "You see, _Dameon_, I've never been married to anyone before because I fear none of the women who claim to love me really do love me. They all love my title, and not me as a person. Why should I marry someone just because they say they love me? That wouldn't be very wise." He could see that he had said something to affect Minerva, because she had cast her eyes downward and began to fiddle with her napkin. Dameon seemed to notice this too, and placed his arm around her shoulders._

_"I agree fully with you," he said, that smirk never leaving his face. _Oh why can't he just smile like everyone else,_ wondered Albus. It made him sick every time he saw the horrid smirk cross Dameons face. "That is why I am glad I never had to worry about my reputation, for I've never been as well known in the world as you are. And I am doubly glad that I met Minerva, and that she is the one I am destined to love." Minerva looked at him and smiled._

_"Same here," she said. Albus then went pale. Seeing the love in Minerva's eyes, and knowing that it wasn't for him, made him want to wretch. And for a moment, it looked like they were going to kiss, but luckily their lunch came. It was too unfortunate for him that he was no longer hungry._

_"In fact," continued Dameon, "the moment I received Minerva's 'yes', I went to all my friends, and called all my family, and told them 'You'll never guess who I'm engaged to'. And when Minerva's sweet name escaped from my lips, I became the envy of all that I know." That smirk grew even bigger as he told this story, and Albus hated to know that he was just gloating._

_"How very special for you," smiled Albus, though it was only half a smile._

_/End Flashback/_

"And for the rest of the meal, I clenched my jaw and only spoke when spoken to." Albus concluded his story and now looked at Severus. He was sitting down across from him, in the other chair, his head now placed in his hands. Severus nodded slowly and sighed.

"Well, Albus," he breathed, "I have to admit, you are a lot stronger than I am. If that were me, and I were in the same situation, I would not have been able to contain myself. I would have punched his bloody lights out." Albus chuckled at the mental image.

"I wish I could have done so," he said. "It would serve him right, acting the way he did. I didn't mind the attacks he dished out to me, but what I did hate was when he acted like Minerva was some prize to be won. That nearly killed me." Severus nodded.

"Indeed, that is a horrible thing for him to do to her. True, I may not always get along with Minerva, but she deserves to be loved, that much I know. And despite what I might say, I really do wish her happiness. No human deserves to be treated like some piece of meat, or like garbage, which is what I feel will happen if she marries him."

"Too true," replied Albus.

"When is the wedding?" asked Severus.

"One month from now," replied Albus. Severus looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Why so soon?" he asked. Albus looked at him sadly.

"That's the other thing," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "Dameon is being relocated to Paris as a part of his job in the ministry. He was promoted the other day, and Minerva wants to go with him. After Christmas, we'll have a new Transfigurations professor…" Severus' mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he heard the last bit of news.

"Is… Is that true?" he asked. Sadly, Albus nodded.

"Yes, it is," she said. "She is moving to Paris…" With that, he stood and went into his room, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

** I know Minerva would never do that normally, but all reasons will be explained later on!**

**A/N2: It was all I could do not to cry and I'll tell you why. As I wrote the last part of it, I was listening to that song "That's All I Ask Of You" from Phantom of the Opera, and I thought of Albus and Minerva. And then, when the phantom is lamenting and saying, "And now, how you've repaid me… Denied me and Betrayed me," and that made me think of Albus. And I thought that was so sad! Anyway, here it is and I hope that you like it as much as I liked it. Peace out! Always Hopeful**


	5. Minerva's Thoughts, Albus' Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or anything else from the books, though we all wish we did.**

**A/N: Well, hello, hello, hello. I am your beloved Count Olaf! Oops, sorry. Wrong movie! LOL! Hehe. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist a little bit of Jim Carry. I think he is funny. Just his facial expressions alone are funny. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter as much as I hope you do. No one read the last chapter I wrote for Changing the Past, which mad me sad. Well, one person did, so to you I am thankful. But, life goes on and here is the next chapter in Retrieving What is Lost! (Exclamation, exclamation, exclamation… point). Don't ask what that was about. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I was young and needed the money. And now I'm rambling so I think I'll go now.**

**Chapter Five: Minerva's Thoughts, Albus' Actions…**

Minerva sighed as she fell back onto her bed and closed my eyes. Her head hurt and her body ached all over. As she rubbed her temples, she sighed again. Lunch had not gone over as well as she had hoped it would. She didn't know why, but she had the distinct impression that Albus did not like Dameon very much. It must have been the overprotection he felt for her. She knew he was always protected of her and her well-being. He was, after all, her best male friend; one whom she knew she could always turn to if she ever felt alone, scared, or depressed. He had always been there for her, in every way that a best friend could be.

As she sat up again, she realized that that was part of her problem. She did not want to merely be his best friend. She wanted to be his wife, and had dreamt of it for so long. She wanted to be there for him as more than a friend and trusted confidante. And, in some small way, she supposed that Albus would not approve of Dameon, thus spawning the nagging feeling she had that Albus did not like her fiancée. She somehow felt that if Albus could see any flaw in Dameon, he would tell her and then she might see that Dameon was not perfect.

Alas, she said to herself as she went over to her vanity mirror and sat down in front of it. It was not meant to be between her and Albus. And the war with Voldemort had certainly brought that fact into perspective for her. It brought into view the fact that life is merely too short to spend longing for one man. If by now Albus had not felt certain feelings and expressed them to her, then he never would, and she knew that she should have accepted that fact long ago. She had just kept holding onto that small ray of hope that somewhere along the way, he would confess his love for her and then everything would just be perfect somehow.

By now, she had taken all the pins out of her bun and was brushing her long, ebony hair out, the streaks of gray showing through. Perhaps being married to Dameon would help ease the wound of realizing the lack of Albus' love for her. Dameon, after all, had made it a point to say many times that he loved her, and she enjoyed hearing those words from someone other than her family. Then, she frowned as she thought back to what Albus had said that afternoon.

_'They all love my title, and not me as a person. Why should I marry someone just because they say they love me? That wouldn't be very wise.'_ How true those words were. No one should marry another just because they claim love. Still, it was nice to hear on occasion, and Dameon certainly seemed to be the most earnest in his attempts to win her hand. And never once, in all her years of knowing Albus, could she remember a time when he had expressed, or hinted, that he felt anything other than pure and innocent friendship for her. And as she placed her now shining hair back into its customary bun on the top of her head, she smiled. She now knew what was bothering her.

She had been trying to compare the relationship she now had with Dameon to an imaginary relationship she had never had with Albus. How could a real relationship with a wonderful, though slightly flawed, man even hope to compare with that of an imaginary one which, although seemingly perfect and flawless, was just that; _imaginary?_ This was going to be as perfect a match as any, and she knew it. She would simply have to push out those foolish fantasies of Albus and get back to reality, where she belonged.

For so long, she had only one fantasy, preferring to keep mostly to reality and factual things. But now, she could stick to mostly reality. She had always been told that fantasy could be good, when used in proportions. But she had let the one fantasy she had eve had to consume her, thus causing the effect to be bad. So now, she would free herself of such a fantasy, seeing that reality would be the better choice in all matters.

In her earlier years, she had been infatuated with the thought of Arthurian Knights and the Round Table. The knights would marry one woman, but court and serve another. The reason behind serving another was because of the want for a perfect relationship. They usually courted a woman who was older, was already married, and was considered to be 'unreachable' to them.

The reason behind this was because as long as they could not get to that woman, their vision of a perfect woman could not be destroyed. In their minds, there was no flaw about that woman. She was perfect, and that was why they would fight all their battles in the name of that woman. To marry that woman would be to shatter that idea and discover that she did, in fact, have flaws.

Thus was the case with Minerva and Albus. She was a knight and he was the one she 'courted', so to speak. Perhaps it was for the best that she was not marrying him, for then the perfect relationship she had thought up would turn out to be untrue.

And as she left her rooms once again, she felt a tad lighter. True, it was going to be rather hard giving up on a fantasy that she had had for so many decades, she knew that it was for the best. If only she had known the rural legend that once you give up all hope for something, it would come back to nip you on the behind. And nip it did.

Ooooooooooo

Severus had been left to his own thoughts when Albus had entered his room. Minerva was leaving to Paris this December? She was leaving all that she had loved? And she was doing it all with a man whom she hadn't known near as long as Albus? This made absolutely no sense at all. It was so unlike Minerva to do something so reckless.

Then again, she was not getting any younger, and she was probably just looking for someone to love her. And of course, Dameon was the obvious choice, because…

THAT WAS IT! Severus rushed to the door of Albus' bedroom and entered, not even knocking. Albus turned unexpectedly as he heard the door fly open.

"Severus…" he began, but was cut off.

"Headmaster, I think I know why she is doing this," he said in one breath. Albus looked at him, confused.

"Why who is doing what?" he asked. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Why Minerva is leaving Hogwarts after she marries that jerk. Because he is the first one since the last of her family died who said he loved her." Albus looked at him, still rather confused, so Severus decided to elaborate. "Minerva is a woman who's so used to keeping up a stern, formidable façade that anyone who is willing to admit feelings for her which go beyond that of friendship would certainly be most welcomed by her. She is, after all, a woman, and has needs, the most important of which is to hear that she is loved by a man. So, naturally, she goes for the first man to say he loves her." Albus frowned, nodded, and then looked at the ground.

"I suppose that makes sense," he mumbled. Looking back at the potions master, he sighed. "Well, I suppose the only real thing to do now is to go on with our plan. I shall show her what true romance is, and if I succeed, I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life. And I plan on living for quite a while, especially with Minerva at my side. And if I fail…" Severus put his hand up and stopped him from continuing.

"Might not want to jinx it, sir," he said. "Remember, we've only just begun, and there still a lot which will need to be done. And with the students arriving tomorrow evening, we won't have much time to plan anything out. But I guarantee, sir…"

"Albus, Severus," replied Albus. "Call me Albus. Sir is better left for formalities. Not when helping me with something so personal, such as winning the fair Minerva's heart." Severus nodded and continued.

"Well, Albus, I guarantee that by the end of one week, we'll have her questioning her choice. By the end of two weeks, we'll have her torn between the two of you, yet leaning toward yo. By the end of three weeks, we'll have you're first passionate kiss, and by the closing of the month, we'll send Dameon packing, going to Paris all by his lonesome." Albus looked at him, somewhat in awe. He had never really known Severus to be so forceful in his conviction about any particular subject with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hardly showed as much interest in Potions, let alone love.

"Can you really guarantee that, Severus?" he asked.

"Well, as long as neither one of us does anything to totally blunder it," he replied. "And I hope neither one of us do, because I personally do not want to be staring down a double barrel of Minerva McGonagall's infamous Scottish anger." They both laughed and began plotting the events, which were to take place the very next day.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N2: Well, here is the next installment. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know, it's a tad bit "going nowhere fast" with just a pinch of "can't seem to write my best on an empty stomach" type thing, but oh well. It came out good, all things considering. And, I'm 18 now! As of today! WOOT! Thanks again for reading, and as for Lenora, just in case you read this chapter, (shields) BATS ARE NOCTURNAL! Hehe, a little Batman Begins event! Don't mind me, I'm all sixes and sevens! Always Hopeful**


	6. Full Swing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well, I know that the sixth book sort of put a damper on this story, since I am now going against what actually happens, but I don't care. I couldn't very well just stop the story altogether because J.K. Rowling killed off Albus and made it so Severus was the one who had killed him. Besides, this is one of my better stories, though it might not be the best plot ever created. So, here we go. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope it doesn't faze anyone too badly. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO J.K. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER! WOOT! throws confetti**

**Chapter Six: Full Swing…**

Minerva awoke the next morning to a most pleasant scent. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find a dozen white roses. She smiled as she thought that they might be from Dameon. They were absolutely gorgeous, and since she had never received flowers like these in all her years of working at Hogwarts, she was quite surprised when she opened the card that came with it to find that they were not from Dameon, but rather from Albus. Not that she minded, but she wondered why he suddenly sent them to her. She smiled as she read the card.

'To Minerva- Like these roses, may your love bloom from a bud to that of a beautiful, sweet smelling flowers, and may it never fade. Always, Albus." 'How very thoughtful of him,' she thought. Placing the card back in the holder, she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers once again and smiled. This was indeed a pleasant way to start the day. They might not have been from her fiancée, but at least they were from a great friend. So she simply sniffed them once more and decided it was time to get ready for her day. After all, the students were coming tonight and there were still a great many things which needed to be done.

Ooooooooooo

Albus had just finished getting ready for his day when Severus knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. Severus walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Did you send the flowers?" he asked.

"Sent, and with a note," Albus replied, smoothing out his beard. Severus walked up to Albus and looked him over.

"You all ready to woo her?" he asked.

"Ready," replied Albus. Severus reached into his robes pocket and pulled out what looked like a cologne bottle.

"You remember everything I told you?" he asked, spraying it once on Albus' beard, and then once on one of his wrists. Albus nodded, and was about to say something, but began to cough. Some of the cologne had gotten in his mouth.

"You know, Severus, the point is to attract her, not repel her," he commented, glaring at him.

"Oh, stop being so cranky," said Severus. "If anything's going to repel her, it'll be your complete lack of confidence in yourself." Albus eyed him rather wearily.

"Remind me again why you are helping me?" he pleaded. Severus shrugged.

"For several reasons: One, from what I hear tell, that man is a sadistic creep who doesn't deserve to be loved by any woman. Two, despite our differences, I think Minerva deserves to at least be loved by someone respectable, and you are the only one who deserves her, just as she is the only one who deserves you. And three, I am tired of watching you two dance around each other like a couple of monkeys dancing around an organ grinder for whatever change the audience decides to throw." Albus chuckled at the image. Then, he sighed.

"I just hope that I don't screw this up," he said.

"You won't if you keep a positive attitude," replied Severus. "True, I should be the last person to talk to you about a positive attitude, but let's not go into that right now. After all, we're here for you, not me. Open." Albus opened his mouth and Severus sprayed some mint spray into his mouth. "Now, go to her rooms and offer to escort her down to breakfast." With that, he turned on his heel and walked to the door. Then, he turned and said to the headmaster, "Oh, and Albus, try and loosen up a bit." With that, he winked and closed the door behind him. Albus chuckled and shook his head. Severus is not the kind of person who should be winking all the time. It just didn't suit him.

Ooooooooooo

Albus made his way to Minerva's private chambers. He still had his doubts about whether or not he could win Minerva's heart back from Dameon, but he knew that he had to try. After all, she may be able to do better than him, but he didn't want her to do worse than himself. And Dameon Spragg was by far much worse than Albus was. He was worse than any man on Earth was. And if she moved to Paris, he would not only be losing an employee, but he would also be losing a friend and the only woman he ever loved.

He knocked on Minerva's door and waited somewhat impatiently for her to open her door. He was eager to get things started. The sooner he won her over, the sooner he could get rid of Dameon. She opened her door and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Albus," she said. He smiled back at her.

"Good morning, my dear," he said. He extended his arm to her. "Shall we head for breakfast?" She nodded and, closing her door, took his arm. As they walked down the corridor, she began to speak.

"I would like to thank you, Albus, for those beautiful flowers you sent me this morning. They were quite pleasant to smell, and a wonderful thing to wake up to." She smiled at up at him and he never lost his pleasant smile.

"Oh good, I'm so glad you like them," he replied, patting her hand which was enclosed on his arm. "I was unsure whether to send you them, but I figured you might enjoy them."

"Yes, indeed, I did enjoy them," she replied. "Thank you once again."

"Well, you are most certainly welcome, my dear," he said. They walked the rest of the way discussing what nice weather it was and how much they were looking forward to having students fill the halls again. They had just reached the doors to the Great Hall when a voice called out to them. When he saw who it was, Albus felt the pit of his stomach sink.

"Well, good morning my beautiful Minerva," said the man at the door. She smiled warmly at him.

"Dameon, what a pleasant surprise," she said, removing her arm from Albus' and slipping both arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back slightly, though he would not let her go.

"Well, I thought that, since you will be teaching here for a few months, I might as well see the place to which I will be losing you for the better part of the week." He looked at Albus, keeping his one arm around Minerva's waist and extending his other hand to Albus. "Good morning, Abless." Albus took his hand and shook it, though he would have had no problem ripping his hand right off. He offered his best smile he could.

"It's 'Albus', Dameon," he corrected. "Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, that's right, forgive me," he said, leering at him. He looked back at Minerva. "So, is it alright if your fiancée joined you for breakfast?" Minerva smiled.

"That would be marvelous," she said. She looked at Albus. "That is, if it is alright with you, Albus," she said. Oh, how he wished he could just hex Dameon right then and there, but he knew that he could not stoop that low. Instead, he offered his best smile and nodded.

"Yes, that would be a great idea," he agreed.

"Great, thanks a lot, Aloitious," he said, before taking Minerva's arm and leading her into the Great Hall.

"Albus, Albus," he said to himself. "It's not that bloody difficult to say. Simply say 'Al', and then, 'bus.' Is that too much to ask? I think not." He then followed close behind, not wanting to leave them in the same room together.

When they got to the Head Table, Albus caught Severus' confused stare and said nothing as he rounded the table. Dameon took the seat on the other side of Minerva, and to the left of Poppy, who seemed intrigued to see this new addition to the table. Once Minerva introduced him to the others, they all sat down and food appeared before them.

"Albus, what the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?" Severus asked almost bitterly.

"According to him, to spend time with her," he mumbled. "But he is simply doing it out of spite. Spite for what, I don't know." Severus stared at Dameon, bewildered. What could he be up to? He didn't seem, according to Albus' description of him, to be the kind of guy to show up just because he cared. There had to be a reason, it seemed.

"He could mess everything up," he said. Albus sighed.

"I know, and I don't like it one bit," he said. Severus looked at him.

"Well, you just have to make sure that no matter what, especially now, you can't blow our cover. Don't forget to invite her on the picnic this afternoon."

"I won't," Albus replied. "I'll ask her. That is, if Prince Charming over there will let me be alone with her," he added sarcastically. They both looked over and saw both Poppy and Minerva laughing hysterically at something Dameon had said. He even seemed to amuse himself as he continued with his funny anecdote. They looked back at each other.

"This is going to be tough," Albus muttered.

"Tell me about it," replied Severus.

**A/N2: Okay, here is the next chapter. I am so sorry it took so long, but I am seriously lacking in inspire-ation. So please don't be angry with me. Hides behind McGonagall You wouldn't hurt me in front of my muse, would you? Always Hopeful**


	7. Knots

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter. Please tell me that you know that by now!**

**A/N: Wow, I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed to my story. It really means a lot to me. I honestly didn't think about how much people liked this story until the last shot of reviews I received. I guess this is more popular than I thought it was, or ever hoped it could be. Thanks a lot. Now, if only "Changing the Past" was this popular. LOL! I only got two reviews for the last chapter I wrote. LOL! Oh well. One flop doesn't mean the end of the world. Love ya all lots.**

**Chapter Seven: Knots…**

Albus managed to make it through breakfast without flying off the handle, though he had come close several times to doing so. He had wanted so much to just give Dameon a good smack across his smug face, and would have done so, if he had not remembered that Minerva was there in the room. It took every ounce of strength within him, but he had somehow managed to control himself. However, in his great effort to control himself, he had also managed to bend two forks, break three glasses, and had broken into a cold sweat. So by the time breakfast was over, he couldn't wait to stand up and leave the Great Hall, the others looking after him, and only Severus knowing full well everything that was happening. Sure, the others had a small notion of why he was so upset, but none of them knew exactly what it was that Albus was planning on doing.

Albus had made it to his office, closed his door, and leaned against it, sighing as he did so.

"Keep it together, Albus old boy," he said to himself, though he was breathing heavily. "You know you can't afford to be losing it. _You can't afford to lose it!_ You're the one who needs to find it!" He was interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

"Albus? Are you in there?" Oh no. It was Minerva. He tried to steady his voice.

"Yes!" he called out rather shakily. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Minerva, I'm in here!" His voice was steadier now, even though the rest of his was not so steady.

"Well, may I come in, then?" she asked him. He tried to think of a good excused to refuse her, but knew that he couldn't.

"Of course, Min," he said. Putting on his fake smile, he opened the door and looked at her. "Well, what can I do for you, my dear?" he asked, gesturing for her to come in.

"Well, you left the table so quickly, that I got worried," she said, entering. He closed the door and led her to a chair which sat before his desk. "I thought you might be ill."

"No need to worry, my dear," he said, moving around his desk to sit in his chair. "And no, I am not ill. I just thought it was getting rather warm in there that is all." Minerva frowned, not quite sure whether she should believe him or not. She looked at him rather critically.

"Are you sure, Albus? Perhaps you should go see Poppy." Albus smiled. She had always been so worried about his health, making sure that he got his yearly check-up with the rest of the staff.

"Yes, I assure you, Tabby, that I am just fine, thank you," he said. "It is nice to know that someone is concerned for my health." Minerva smiled slightly.

"Well, we need you to remain healthy. What's the use of a sick headmaster? Besides, it would be a great pity to have you survive the war and then die of pneumonia or something of the sorts." She now smiled broadly, and then walked to the door. "Well, I suppose I should go now. Dameon is waiting for me, and it is bad to keep him waiting." Albus clutched the edge of his desk. _'He can bloody well wait as long as is necessary. This is MY school, not his._ But he didn't say as much. Minerva would most certainly hate him for such a snide remark. She was just about to exit when he stopped her. He had almost forgotten about the picnic.

"Minerva, before you go, I was wondering whether or not you might want to join me on a picnic later on today? That is, if you're not too busy with… Dameon." He tried not to sound angry when he said the name that he had learned to loathe. Minerva smiled.

"Sure, that would be great," she said. "And don't worry, Dameon is leaving soon." With that, she opened the door and stepped out. "Good morning, Albus." And with that, she was gone.

Albus slumped in his chair. This was, indeed, the hardest battle he had been apart of. Not only was he raging against an outward evil, but he was also battling a fierce monster which had appeared within. If he was a true friend, he would let Minerva marry whomever she deemed worthy. But, on the other hand, he was a man who loved her, and simply could not allow her to marry such an atrocious beast who cared nothing for the true and rare treasure that she was.

A few minutes later, Severus knocked and then entered.

"Well? Did you ask her on the picnic?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yes," sighed Albus, still slumped in his chair. Severus sat in the chair opposite Albus.

"And? Did she accept?" he asked. Albus nodded, not once taking his eyes from his fireplace. Severus clapped his hands and smiled. He actually _smiled_.

"Excellent," he said. "The plan is now in full swing. Now, we'll have to talk to the house elves about the menu, but… Albus?" He looked at the headmaster. He quirked an eyebrow. "Um, sir? Are you alright? Headmaster! Albus!"

"I don't know if I can do this, Severus," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. Albus didn't look up, but merely continued to stare into the fireplace.

"I just don't think I can go on with this plan," he said. Severus jumped up.

"But why?" he cried. "We've already got it all planned out. If we stick to the plan, then we can have her in your arms in no time."

"Well, she just seems so happy with him, that I don't think I can bring myself into deceiving or manipulating her in such a way that she would become confused and chose me rather than him. She might have loved me at one point, but that could have changed with the coming of… _him_." He finished his sentence with a sense of scorn, anger in his eyes.

"If you don't want him to win, then don't feel as if you must give up every time he comes around," said Severus, exasperated. "Honestly, Albus, you can't expect him _not_ to exercise his rights as her fiancée. And don't think of it as manipulation. Think of it as the only way you can get back the one and only woman who accents you perfectly. Or, think of it as a way of saving that woman, Minerva McGonagall, from making one of the worse mistakes of her life. I've seen the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him. There is, indeed, something in her eyes when she looks at Dameon, but it is not the same thing as when she looks at you. She loves you, and that is plain to anyone who has known her for longer than five seconds." Albus nodded.

"You're right," he said, standing up. "NO more self-pitying for me."

"Good," replied Severus, also standing up. "Let us just hope that this attitude lasts longer. We want to get her back and in order to do that, then we must not have any pity parties. Those shall happen on the slim chance that she does not renounce her decision of Dameon."

"Right," replied Albus. "Now, for that menu…"

Ooooooooooo

Minerva walked Dameon to the door, their fingers locked together.

"I'm glad we had this time to be together, Min," he said.

"Me too," she replied. They were now in the doorway.

"Perhaps we can have more time together. How about lunch this afternoon?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't," replied Minerva. "Albus invited me on a picnic. I promised him I'd go." Dameon's smile faltered, but never left.

"Oh, very well, my dear," he said. "Perhaps another time, then. But until then, I must bid you adieu." With that, he bent over her hand and placed a loving kiss upon the back. Then, turning her hand around, he kissed her wrist as well. This caused chills to go up and down Minerva's back. Then, he turned on his heel and left.

Minerva smiled, but could not stop the knot of discomfort forming in her stomach. She didn't know why it was there, but it was. It was the same knot which had formed some days earlier for Albus, though she did not know about that knot.

The same knot which threatened to choke Albus as he watched the scene between Minerva and Dameon on his way to the kitchens to discuss the menu with the house elves. He was glad when she had not seen him but, instead, made her way back to her private chambers. He did not want her to hear his labored breathing, or see the tears which threatened to fall from his bright blue eyes.

**A/N2: Well, here it is. I am just sorry it took so long. I shall try to work more on my stories, but I can't guarantee anything. I love you all! Always Hopeful**


	8. The Picnic Disaster?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or anything else that is the amazing result of the amazing J.K. Rowling's imagination.**

**A/N: I am so happy that there are people who are still interested in this story. I want to thank you all who have read my story and reviewed it, as well. Thank you so incredibly much. Well, I am now going to update this one. I hope that you find this one as pleasurable as all of my other chapters; at least, I'm assuming that they were all good considering the type of reviews that I have been receiving. Thank you so incredibly much. Well, have a nice day!**

**Chapter Eight: The Picnic Disaster…**

"Now, remember what I've told you," said Severus, setting the picnic basket right in front of Albus, on his desk. "Keep your eyes on the prize and you'll do fine. Remember our plan, and do not, I repeat, DO NOT let her know you are jealous of Dameon, or of our plan."

"I'm not jealous of Dameon," frowned Albus. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not, honestly. Jealousy means that there is something that person is or has that I want, and… and…" Severus folded his arms across his chest. Albus sighed. "Well, perhaps I am a little jealous of him." Severus smirked.

"I thought as much," he replied. He picked up the basket with his left hand while keeping his right arm over his chest. "Here. Take it and go." He placed the basket underneath Albus' nose. Albus took it and walked hastily to his office door. Severus smirked as he turned towards the door. Honestly, sometimes Albus was so much like a child it was sad.

Ooooooooooo

Albus knocked on Minerva's door. He straightened up and smoothed out his beard with his free hand. He certainly hoped that this worked. If it did, then they would, as Severus had predicted, have her questioning her choice by the end of the week. He quickly and silently sent a silent prayer up above that he didn't screw it up and waited patiently for the door to open.

"Oh, Albus." Minerva had answered the door and was smiling. She no longer had her usual emerald green robes on, but a set of maroon robes which fell off the shoulders and hugged her curves. Albus couldn't help but stare.

"Minerva, you look stunning," he said. Minerva blushed.

"Thank you, Albus," she said. It wasn't unusual for him to compliment her on her appearance, but it always made her feel better. She closed the door. "Shall we be off, then?"

"Yes, let's," he replied. He held out his arm for her and smiled. She took his arm and they made their way towards the front doors. For a while, they simply walked in comfortable silence, both lost in his or her own thoughts. Albus wondered if he was doing the right thing and Minerva wondered if being so close to the one she had ever truly loved without an escort was such a wise thing. She could lose control and do something she might regret.

_Just concentrate on Dameon,_ she told herself. That way, everything would be just fine. Right?

"So, Albus, how is Aberforth doing?" she asked.

"Oh, he's still the odd one he's always been," smiled Albus. "Then again, I suppose everyone in my family could very well be classified as 'odd'." They laughed.

"That, Albus is an understatement," Minerva replied. By now, they were walking outside and on their way to the lake.

"So, have you and Dameon… set a date for the wedding?" It killed him to ask such a question, but he thought he should ask her about it. Minerva looked down.

"No, not yet, but we are looking about August, just before school starts again." She didn't know why the question bothered it so, but it did. Perhaps it was because she had the distinct feeling that Albus didn't like Dameon, or that Dameon didn't like Albus. Perhaps it was both.

She mentally shook herself. She would know if they didn't like each other, right? She hoped that would be the case. If the man she was to marry didn't like her best friend, or visa versa, then what was she to do? Albus nodded.

"That's good," he murmured. He kept his gaze straight ahead. "It's gonna be bloody hot, though." Minerva sighed.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied. "But that is what Dameon suggested, and it seems to be important to him. So, if that is what he wants, then that is what we shall have."

"And what do you want, Minerva?" Albus asked. He stopped walking and looked at her. She looked at him, somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Is that what you want? A wedding in August?" Minerva thought about it.

"Well, no, actually," she said. "I always pictured my wedding in December, just after a new layer of snow has fallen. I've always pictured a winter wedding, romantic and innocent, in a sense."

"Then why don't you tell Dameon this?" he asked. He hated to admit it, but he had a somewhat selfish reason for wanting this. At least, this way, if she still wanted to marry him, then the wedding would be delayed, as would her move, and then she would see what a jerk he was. No one could pretend to be that nice for that long a period without letting it slip once or twice. Minerva looked him directly in the eye.

"Because right now, I feel so lucky that I've found someone who loves me that I am willing to do anything it takes to keep him happy." There were unshed tears in her eyes. Albus brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

"You are loved, Tabby. I just hope that, while you do all this for Dameon, you remember to do a thing or two for yourself along the way." Minerva smiled.

"I shall remember that, Albus, I promise," she said. With that, she unexpectedly took the basket and began bouncing down towards the lake. "Now come on, I wish to have this picnic of ours before half the day's gone." Albus smiled. She looked so beautiful and carefree that it pained him to think of her in anyone's arms but his own… especially Dameon Spragg's. He pushed that particular name out of his mind. He would not allow it to bother him for one more second. He had a heart to win and the longer he kept her waiting, the harder it would be for him to win said heart.

Ooooooooooo

Albus knew that Dameon was cunning… underhanded, even. It was something he couldn't explain, but which he simply knew that he knew. Call it a gut feeling. But despite all his guy intentions, he was still surprised when Dameon pulled his little 'stunt'. What did he do? He completely ruined the picnic Albus and Severus had so painstakingly planned.

It had begun well enough. Albus and Minerva sat upon a blanket, talking and laughing with one another, eating the wonderful meal the house elves had prepared for them, and simply enjoying the company. Then, it all went downhill from the moment Albus suggested they go for a swim.

"A swim, Albus?" laughed Minerva. He nodded. "Oh, come now, that would be highly inappropriate."

"No it would not," smiled Albus. "It would be perfectly alright if we went swimming. After all, there are no students here, and the other teachers wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"Oh, Albus, you don't want to see me in a swimsuit," she said. "Especially not after those four stunners hit me in the chest. Sure, the worst of the scars are gone, but there are still some traces left." Albus smiled.

"I'm sure you look just fine in a swimsuit, Tabby," he said. She blushed in return. "Come on, Minerva, please? It is awfully hot out here, and an old man like me cannot take the risk of sitting out in the sun for so long, especially with my incredibly long hair and beard. Do you want to see me have a heat stroke? I could die." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would hate to have your death on my conscious," she laughed. She stood up and went behind a giant rock. After quickly transfiguring her robes into a tasteful one piece suit, she came back out and found Albus in swim trunks. She laughed as she saw small animated ducks walking about on his trunks.

"Oh, Albus, those are the most outrageous swim trunks I have ever seen in my entire life," she laughed. She was nearly doubled over with laughter. He smiled.

"I aim to make people laugh," he chuckled. He noted her swimsuit with approval. It was red and gold stripes. He liked it a lot, and it suited her. "Shall we go in now?" Minerva nodded and walked with him to the edge. She barely touched the water with her toe before pulling it back again.

"Come, now Minerva, its only water. It won't bite." She glared at him playfully.

"I know that," she said. "I was merely checking the temperature."

"The best way to check the temperature of anything is not by being cautious. The best way is to simply jump in, fearless of what is to come." She smiled up at him.

"Did you think that one up all by yourself, or did somebody else think that up?" she asked. He smiled.

"You shall never know," he said, grabbing her hand. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "One… two… three!" With that, they closed their eyes and jumped in.

/Splash/

When they surfaced, they were both soaking wet from head to toe. Well, what did you expect? They just jumped into a huge lake… which is nothing but water.

Whether it was the angle he was looking at her, or whether it was just his imagination, Albus did not know. But when he looked at Minerva, she seemed even more beautiful than ever. Carefree, laughing… and completely drenched with water. Whatever the reason, he liked it. She seemed far more relaxed than he had ever remembered her being. He wished he could keep this memory embedded in his memory forever. He wished that this moment would never last. And just as he seemed to think this thought, the worst happened.

"Minerva, take my hand!" Albus looked up to see Dameon, kneeling upon the dock from which they had just jumped off of.

"Oh, hello Dameon," smiled Minerva. Albus' heart froze. Not again, the bloody bastard!

"Please, Minnie, grab my hand." Confused, Minerva did as she was told and gasped when he pulled her out of the water.

"Dameon, what are you doing?" she asked. He was wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"I'm looking out for your health, that's what I'm doing," he said. She looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean, you are looking out for my health?" she asked. But that time, Albus had already exited the lake as well, oblivious to the fact that he was dripping wet from head to toe.

"For one thing, that lake is full of bacteria and who knows what else? What would have happened if you had accidentally swallowed some? Not to mention what it could do to your scars. And speaking of scars, you really shouldn't be wearing a bathing suit such as this."

"That bathing suit is perfectly fine, in my opinion," Albus interjected. "There is nothing wrong with it. And the fact that she has scars should make no never mind to you." Dameon's jaw clearly clenched, but then relaxed. Instead of answering Albus directly, he turned back to Minerva.

"I am sorry, Minerva," he said. "I was simply worried about your well-being. I don't want you becoming sick before we've married and had the chance to start our life together." He gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek. For some reason, it didn't feel the same way as when Albus did it. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was something about the way Albus did it that just… She mentally shook her head and smiled. Perhaps it was more of a grimace than anything else.

"Its fine, Dameon," she said. "Just know that I am a grown woman and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He smiled and nodded.

"I know that," he responded. "But that fact will never stop me from worrying about you the way I do. I love you." It took all of Albus' willpower not to punch him out right then and there. Minerva hugged him.

"You don't have to worry about me," she smiled. "Even though it is nice."

"How about lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "Would you like to join us, Albus?" she asked, looking at him. Albus shook his head.

"No, thank you," he said. "I shall leave you two alone." With that, he shook Dameon's hand (not willingly, however), bowed to Minerva, and made for the castle.

It wasn't until he reached the front entrance of the castle that he turned around quickly. He had just now realized something… It was something very significant, and if noticed, very important. He smiled broadly. This may not be huge to some spectator's standards, but to him it was huge. He replayed the conversation down by the lake. He nearly laughed as he thought of it. When Dameon said he loved her, she didn't say she loved him back!

**A/N2: Well, there we go. Another chapter. I kept my promise of updating within two weeks. Right? I did, didn't I? Well, let me know what you think. I'll try and update my next one soon. It'll either be "Phantom of Hogwarts" or "Changing the Past". I can't remember which one it is right now. LOL! Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


	9. Week One: Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I hope that you all know that by now.**

**A/N: I know that I have not been updating as much as I should be, but I am trying. I know you all know how it is, to be so strapped for time. I hope you guys like this chapter anyway. Thanks to all who have read and even more to those who have taken the time to review my story thus far. I love you all and I deeply appreciate what you guys say. IMPORTANT: Oh and I changed the timeline… The students will not be arriving. This takes place just after the students leave.**

**Chapter Nine: Week One: Complete…**

Albus regretted deeply that he had not been able to spend as much time with Minerva as he had wanted to the next few days. He knew that he could not avoid the ministry meetings and such, but that did not mean that he was not working on his plan every moment of every day. Every morning, he would leave a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her room, and every evening he made sure to escort her to her rooms. He now made it a point to speak with Severus whenever possible, to assure him that everything was on schedule. After all, it was Severus who had assured him that if everything went as was planned, then by the end of this week, Minerva will be questioning her choice in a suitor. Even that would be enough for Albus. If he could achieve that by the end of the week, then he was sure that he could do anything… even get Minerva to fall in love with him.

So it is that we find our beloved Professor Albus Dumbledore, his beard combed and donned in a set of fine, deep blue robes with silver moons upon them, walking up to Minerva's rooms. He had asked her out to dinner, as a sort of unofficial celebration of Voldemort's demise between just the two of them. He was thrilled when she had accepted, and therefore, he had to look just right. He had planned everything down to the "T", and he did not wish to risk that anything go wrong. Tonight would mark the end of the first week, and he hoped that he would have done enough to get her questioning her motivations or, more importantly, the motivations of that Dameon Spragg.

Spragg. It rhymed with gag, which was exactly what Albus felt like doing every time he met with him. That man had no respect, and should Albus succeed in his plans with Severus, they would never have to see that awful man again.

He gently knocked upon her door and waited for someone to answer. When she did, he smiled. She looked stunning in her robes. They were crimson and came off her shoulders.

"Wow, Minerva, you look stunning," he said, bowing over her hand.

"Thank you, Albus," she replied, hoping that her blush wouldn't show, or that Albus might not notice. He did, but he didn't say anything because he knew that she wouldn't appreciate it. "I figured that, since this was a celebration of the downfall of Voldemort, then why not dress up? It might be the last time I get the chance." She closed her door and took his offered arm.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. He raised a brow. Minerva sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Well, for a few reasons, but mainly because of Dameon." Albus had to stop himself from punching the wall.

"What does Dameon have to do with you wearing certain robes?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Oh, everything, Albus," she said, looking up at him. "You should know as well as I do that these scars are not exactly appealing." She pointed to her chest. She looked away and blushed. She had not meant to draw attention to herself like that. "And, well, we both know that I am not as young as I once was. Robes such as these are not meant for old school teachers, such as myself. They're meant for younger witches who are trying to attract young, exciting wizards." It tore at his heart to hear her speak of herself in such a manner.

"Well, Minerva," he said. "If he were your husband, I don't think he would see a problem with you wearing such enticing robes, such as this one. Besides, I'm sure, since he seems to love you enough to ask you to marry him, then those scars should not bother him in any way, shape or form." Minerva stopped him and looked up at him.

"Thank you very much for such a compliment," she said. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the hint of tears within her eyes. He simply smiled at her.

"You are most certainly welcome, my dear," he replied.

Ooooooooooo

They appeared at the restaurant, a small, family owned Italian place called Datillo's. Albus loved this restaurant because it offered a small, romantic setting. It was out of the way, and not many people knew of it. Minerva loved the music and pictures painted upon the walls and ceilings. The moment they arrived, they were seen by a young waitress, Maria Lisa. She was the grand-daughter of the owner.

"Hi, welcome to Datillo's. Can I get you two started off with something to drink?" She pulled out a pad and a quill to take down their orders.

"Yes, we would like a bottle of your finest wine," said Albus. She nodded and left to get the wine. He looked at Minerva, who was smiling and looking around at the painted walls.

"Oh, Albus, I have not been here for so long. This is exciting." Albus nearly laughed at her excited appearance.

"Yes, I know, that is why I brought you here," he said. They looked through their menus until the waitress came back. They gave her their orders and sat back to enjoy their time together.

They talked of numerous things, varying from the latest article in _Transfiguration Today_ to the booming business of the Weasly twins. All these topics were enough to get them through the meal. Then, when dessert came, the topic went to her wedding.

"Have you decided upon the robes you wish to wear?" he asked. Minerva shook her head.

"No, not yet," she sighed. "It's so hard for me to find time to go shopping for a wedding gown."

"But surely you must have _some_ sense of what you wish for your dress to look like?" he inquired. She smiled and looked in the distance.

"Well, yes I do," she said. She appeared to be in almost a trance. "I suppose I always pictured my wedding robes to be similar to the ones I am wearing right now. Off the shoulder, with a diamond right in the center of my dress, like this ruby I am wearing." She pointed to the ruby which had been set in the middle of the robes. "I don't think a veil would suit me at all, but the idea of small white flowers decorating my hair has always appealed to me."

Albus almost wept as he envisioned the robes she had been describing. He opened his eyes, for he had closed him during her brief description, and saw her still staring off into space. There was a glow about her as she was imagining the set of robes in her mind. Then, just as suddenly as she had obtained the misty-eyed look, it was gone, and she came back to the real world.

"But I still don't know," she sighed, looking down at her dessert. Dameon would never allow it, and she knew it. But she didn't say as much to Albus. Even to her ears, to say so sounded almost ridiculous. She looked up at him and grinned. "Besides, a few more dinners like this, and I might not be able to look good in the set of robes I had in my mind." She laughed and he grinned. He sensed that there was something else she wanted to tell him, but he didn't know quite what it was. And he didn't dare ask.

"Well, should you ever wish an opinion from an old friend, then I am always here," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "I always ask your opinion on everything." With that, they finished up their desserts, Albus paid the check, they stood, he helped her on with her cloak, and they walked down the street, arm in arm.

Ooooooooooo

"What do you think of these socks?" Minerva laughed when she saw Albus pick up a pair of socks in the store they had entered. They were white socks with lemon drops all over them.

"Oh, Albus, those are simply ridiculous," she laughed. She was almost doubled over with laughter. Albus pretended to be hurt.

"Why, Minerva, I never thought of you as the sort to make fun of a man's interest. That really hurts!" He placed a hand over his heart. Minerva wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him.

"You're right, Albus," she said. She mocked seriousness and grabbed the socks from him. "These are magnificent socks. Any man would be proud to own such a pair."

"My sentiments exactly, my dear," he said. They laughed as he set them back upon the shelf. "Ah, well, perhaps I'll ask them for a Christmas gift." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"If you like them all that much, why don't you just buy them yourself?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Not this time," he sighed. "Another time, Tabby. Another time." She merely shrugged and made her way towards the door.

"I think we should head back towards the castle," she said. "It's getting late." Albus nodded and held the door open for her. They made their way to the apparation point, just outside of town. As they made their way up the mountain, Minerva slipped and was about to fall on her back when Albus caught her so that she was looking up at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and a few moments all at the same time. They smiled weakly at each other for a moment or two.

"Why, thank you for your help, Albus," she said. He helped her stand up.

"You're very welcome, Tabby," he said. He rubbed her back slightly and squeezed her hand. "Are you alright, my dear?" She nodded and looked at him.

"Yes, thank you, Albus." There was an awkward silence before she suggested that they head on to the castle.

Ooooooooooo

Once Albus dropped her off at her room, Minerva sat at her mirror and sighed. She tried and tried so very hard to deny it; she didn't want to let it happen; she almost hated herself for it. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop herself from wondering if she was doing the right thing with Dameon. Yes, Minerva McGonagall was having doubts, thus fulfilling, albeit unknowingly, what Severus and Albus hoped for within the first week.

**A/N2: I am so glad that I finally finished this chapter. I can't believe how hard it is sometimes to write a chapter. And now, I am sick. I spent all of last night vomiting either over the toilet or in the trash can. Not that you wanted to know that. LOL! But you know what I realized a few months ago? You know how sometimes, when women get married, they keep not only take their husband's last name but keep their maiden name? Like, say, if I get married to some dude by the name of Gordon, then I'd be Mayleene Macias-Gordon? (I don't know why I chose that name, but it seemed like a good idea at the time). Well, if Dame Maggie Smith actually married Sir Michael Gambon, then her initials would be MSG! In case you can't tell, I'm laughing hysterically. Always Hopeful**


	10. Week Two Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry potter and I do not think I shall be any time soon.**

**A/N: Phew! I am so freaked out. You ever forget? It happened to me. I checked the date on my last update and was like, "Whoa, dude. My two weeks are almost up. It'll be up Tuesday. FREAK OUT, MAN!" LOL! Thanks so very much to my reviewers out there. You all so totally rock. I shall try not to forget my two week deadline next time. Well, I still have two days. Thanks so much.**

**Chapter Ten: Week Two Complete…**

Albus felt happier than he had since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort a little over a week ago. He knew that he had to really focus now if he did not wish to screw it up. So, he made sure to be particularly in tune with what she was saying. At Order meetings, he made sure to ask her opinion on everything. When they were eating, he would make sure the house elves prepared everything she liked and exactly the way she liked it. And whenever Dameon Spragg came to visit (which was quite often)… He would do his best to act like the perfect gentleman, not once punching the bumbling prat's face in. In fact, if Severus had not been there with him on a few occasions, he might have.

The second week was almost complete and Albus felt as though he knew how he could get to Minerva's heart faster. He had arranged everything with "Beautiful Bridals," the best place for brides to be to get their wedding gowns. They were to have to entire shop for the whole day and they were not leaving there until Minerva chose the dress she wanted. But what really had him excited was the fact that he had set aside something extra special for her when she was done. He normally never allowed himself to revel in the glow of his own glory, but this was one of the few times when he thought he had outdone himself. He couldn't help it. He felt great about what he had arranged and he hoped that Minerva would like it too.

He made his way towards Minerva's rooms at eight in the morning. He knew she wasn't planning on seeing Dameon that day because Dameon had owled her a few days ago and told her that he was going to be busy that day. So, he gladly took the chance to invite her to Hogsmeade. She accepted, which made him glad. When he arrived at her private rooms, he knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. When she did, Albus couldn't help but stare. Once again, she had left her normal green robes behind and decided that she wanted to wear a set of blue robes with long sleeves, a flowing skirt, and a small amount of cleavage showing. It hugged in all the right places and flared at the cuffs. Oh, why did he have to be such the gentleman? If he wasn't, he'd take her back into her bedroom right then and there and not give her the chance to escape.

Blast him and his gentlemen ways. Instead of doing as he would have liked to do, he took her hand and kissed it, sending chills up and down her spine. If he was not too busy thinking of the softness of her skin, he might have noticed, but as it was, he didn't, for which Minerva was very grateful. She did not want him to know the effect he had on her. That would not only make things awkward, but be as embarrassing as the time he almost caught her in her seventh year sneaking out late at night with Poppy, Pomona, and Rolanda for a night of not-so-well-mannered frivolity. She simply smiled as she greeted him and closed her door.

Ooooooooooo

"So you have absolutely no intention of telling me where we are going?" inquired Minerva.

"Yes," Albus replied with a sly smile, keeping her eyes straight forward. Minerva half laughed.

"And you say it's something big?" she asked.

"Absolutely," replied Albus. Minerva thought for a moment, the beautiful smile of hers never leaving her face. Where in the world could he be leading her?

"You know, you are very lucky that I trust you. If I didn't, I would demand that you take me back to the castle right now and then never talk to you again." Albus smiled as he finally looked at her.

"Well, then, I suppose it is a _very_ good thing that you trust me," he said. They laughed and continued their walk down the street. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of their destination. Minerva looked up at the shop sign and then back at Albus, her eyes wide.

"Albus, what are you getting at, Albus?" she asked. Albus was not sure if he had done the right thing or not, but decided that it was too late to turn back now.

"Well, you said you didn't have a wedding gown yet for your wedding," he said. "And you said that you might need my opinion on what kind of gown you should wear. So I've cleared out my schedule, not that I had much to do anyway, and reserved this store so you could pick out any gown you want. Even if it takes all day." He began to walk towards the shop, but Minerva stood rooted, wringing her hands. She looked left and right. Albus walked back to her. "Is everything alright, Minerva?"

"Well, it's just that… Well, shouldn't Dameon be here? I mean, he might want a say in this." Albus had to fight back a growl. She was really making things difficult. It seemed as though she was losing her free will all for the sake of having some git tell her he loved her. He hated seeing her this way. He smiled as he touched her cheek.

"Come on, Min," he said. "This is your wedding, too. This should be a joint effort. Whatever you two do not agree on should be split right down the middle. He chose the time for your marriage, so you should get to chose your wedding dress, no?" Minerva had to fight back a sigh and could only hope he did not notice the shiver that once again ran up and down her spine. She smiled.

"You're right, Albus," she said. "I should be able to pick out the dress I'm going to wear. I _am_ going to be the one to wear it, after all." Albus smiled.

"Come on, Tabby," he said. "Let's go inside and find that special wedding robe." She nodded and followed him, a huge grin upon her face.

Ooooooooooo

While this was going on, Dameon was keeping busy. No, he was not in a meeting, like he had told Minerva. He was occupied in… other ways. Right now, he was in Scotland, in a small pub… And he wasn't alone, either.

It was well known throughout the lower parts of Scotland that Dameon Spragg was, is, and always would be one of the biggest womanizers the world had seen since Casanova himself. What surprised some people was that, despite this well-known fact, many women flocked to him. He was a rogue… a rake. It seemed that women longed to be in his bed, and most of them usually ended up there.

Currently, he sat in a bar, a busty blonde on his right, and a leggy brunette on his left. He whispered something in the blonde's ear and she laughed. He nibbled on her lower ear, causing her to break out into more giggles. The brunette frowned.

"What about me?" she whined.

"Oh, sorry my love," he smirked. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Spraggy," whined the blonde, running her hand up and down his chest. "What's going to 'appen to us when you're married to that old maid?" Dameon broke from his kiss and looked at her.

"You mean Minerva?" he asked.

"Yes," whined the brunette, running her fingers through his hair. "You won't 'ave time for us anymore," she said. Her bottom lip stuck out and he smiled.

"Says who?" he asked, removing his arm from the blonde and running his finger over the brunette's lips.

"Says society," responded the blonde. "You don't really think your little wife is gonna let you continue to see us, do you?" Dameon looked back at her and grinned.

"You don't think my wife could stop me from doing whatever I want, do you?" he asked. "I am the man. I say what I can and cannot do. I control my own life, just as I shall soon run her life. Besides, she doesn't need to know what I am doing every second of every day, now does she?" He laughed as he leaned in and proceeded to bite at the blonde's neck. No sir, he didn't need to need Minerva's permission for anything he did in his life. She was just the woman. She was supposed to be submissive to him. The only reason he did not tell her, he convinced himself, was because he did not want to be forced to hear her mindless screaming and arguing. Not because he was really scared of what she might do to him. At least, that was what he would say.

Ooooooooooo

"Hello, and welcome to Beautiful Bridals. My name is Malya Matthews. How may I help you?" The short, slender woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes greeted Minerva and Albus at the door, a huge grin upon her face. Minerva and Albus smiled back.

"Yes," replied Albus. He wrapped his lifted his arm up and gestured toward Minerva. "This lovely woman to my right is looking for a set of wedding robes." Minerva blushed at his compliment and looked at the woman.

"Ah, Ms. McGonagall," said Malya. "Yes, I know who you are. I've heard a great deal about you from my cousin, Hermione Granger." Minerva's eyes widened.

"I thought you looked familiar," said Minerva. "You look just like your cousin."

"It's the hair," laughed Malya. "It frizzes something awful."

"Why did you not attend Hogwarts with Ms. Granger?" Albus asked. Malya sighed.

"Because unfortunately I was not lucky enough to be a witch like my cousin. I wanted so much to be one, but alas, I am merely a muggle. But Hermione has told me all about the wizarding world, and was kind enough to tell me of an opening here at this store." Minerva and Albus nodded. "So, what kind of robes were you looking for, Ms. McGonagall? Traditional robes, robes which come off the shoulders, robes with sequence?" She counted the different kinds of wedding robes they had on her fingers.

"Would it be alright if we just browsed?" asked Albus.

"Of course, go right ahead," Malya said. "And if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Matthews," said Albus.

"Call me Malya," she said. "Less formal."

"Very well, Malya," smiled Albus. He led Minerva over to one side of the shop.

"Well, my dear, does anything catch your eye?" he asked.

"A lot of them do," replied Minerva. "They are all so beautiful it seems nearly for me to choose just one of them." She stared in awe at all of the beautifully designed wedding gowns, each one more beautiful than the last. When she stopped in front of one, he smiled. It was a simply one, to be sure. It had long sleeves and stopped just above the shoulders. There were two straps attached to where the shoulders stopped and which went up to the neck, where it attached to a collar going around the neck.

"Wow," breathed Minerva. Albus smiled.

"Try it on," he suggested. She cast her eyes downward.

"No, I don't think I would look good in it," she said.

"You'll never know until you try," he said. Suddenly feeling more confident, Minerva nodded.

"You're right," she said. She asked Malya to take it off the rack for her and then went to the changing room. Albus waited patiently for a few minutes until she came walking out, the gown on and looking magnificent on her. For a second or two, he forgot how to breathe.

"Wow, Minerva," he finally said. "You look breath-taking." She smiled when he paid her that compliment. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed it out. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Albus smiled. It wasn't just the dress which he found lovely, though it was. It was the way it looked on her that made his blood thrum through his veins. He fought hard to control his mind from wondering to impure thoughts.

"Well, let us try other dresses, shall we?" he asked.

Ooooooooooo

Several hours later, Minerva was becoming distraught. How was she supposed to make a choice? All these dresses and only one she could choose from. It wasn't until she had tried on nearly every dress in the store that Albus decided to make a move.

"You know, Minerva, all of these are beautiful, to say the least. But I do believe that I see one in particular which might be the one you are looking for." Minerva turned her head from the mirror where she was looking at her reflection in yet another gown and looked at him. He nodded towards a rack where other robes were. Unsure of what he meant, she walked over towards the rack. She searched through the robes until one caught her eye. She gasped when she saw it and pulled it out to look at it. She felt as though she could cry.

In her hands was a set of robes she had only dreamed of: long, white robes which fell off the shoulder, sure to show a fair amount of cleavage. The sleeves were long and flared out at the wrists. The bodice was tight, unlike the bottom which also flared out. And, right in the middle, just as she always imagined it… was a single teardrop diamond, which sparkled if placed under just the right light. Minerva turned around and looked at Albus, tears falling from her eyes.

"Albus," she whispered. "How did you…?" He walked up to her and brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"I meant what I said before," he said. "You deserve to have the dress you want on your special day." Without thinking, she hugged him.

"Thank you so very much, Albus," she said. "You're right. I deserve at least the dress." She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Dameon can have the day, but the dress is all mine." She kissed him on his cheek before turning around and heading towards the dressing rooms. Malya walked up with a cup of hot chocolate and hot tea.

"Just as you ordered, Professor Dumbledore," she said. "And the mint tea for Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Matthews," he said, taking both cups.

"So, when are you two getting married?" she asked.

"Oh, we're not getting married," replied Albus grimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," smiled Malya. "I just assumed…"

"It's quite alright, Malya," assured Albus. "She's actually getting married to a man named Dameon Spragg." Malya frowned.

"Oh," she said. She tapped her head with her forefinger. "Dameon Spragg. Spragg… Spragg… Why do I feel as though I've heard that name before?" She continued to tap her head with her forefinger. "I wish I could remember, but I can't. Why does that name ring a bell?" She didn't have time to contemplate the name any longer for Minerva came out in her dress… and she looked gorgeous. Malya clapped and cried, "That's the one!" and hurried to her side. Albus just stared for a moment longer before Minerva looked at him and asked him what he thought about it. He smiled, stood, and walked over to her.

"My dear, you look like a dream," he smiled. "There never was a lovelier goddess in all of history." Minerva hated how she blushed so often around Albus.

"Thank you, Albus," she said.

Ooooooooooo

That night, Minerva sat miserably in front of her vanity mirror. She saw the reflection of the dress which lay on her bed. Now she was crying, but not due to happiness. She was frustrated with herself. She was being stupid, and she hated herself for it. For now, she was absolutely torn between Dameon and Albus. She didn't want to be, but she was.

On the one had, Dameon loved her, and he had made it a point to tell her so every chance he got. He was financially secure, and he was worried about her. He made sure she was taking care of herself as was needed. But Albus…

She tossed herself upon her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Albus was just so handsome, charming, witty, and gentleman-like. How could she deny her feelings any longer? She felt as though she might burst. Rolling over onto her side, she brushed her hand upon her dress and marveled at its silky feeling. She decided that she had to be totally honest with herself. Between Albus and Dameon… she was forty-nine percent sure that she wanted Dameon, and fifty-one percent she wanted to just forget him and run to Albus. But she was just being silly. Albus would never love her the way Dameon did. Right? Hating herself for wanting Albus and not her intended, she ran over and fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

**A/N2: Okay, there we go. Another chapter. Excuse me for a second… (whistles "Heigh Ho" while burying Dameon and Roberta from "Who Am I?" in a ditch filled with scarab beetles and maggots.) Okay, I feel better now. Who else has any ideas for Roberta Kingston and/or Dameon Spragg? Always Hopeful**


	11. I Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or such things. Oh, how I wish that I could say that I do own it, but I don't. And this time, I really do have a song. It is by Dean Martin. I think I said something about it in the last chapter, but never actually got around to it. Sorry. LOL!**

**A/N: I would like to say thank you so very much for your reviews. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to hear from all of you. It means a lot. Thanks so very much. You so totally rock! And for this, I decided to update. Well, that, and I wanted to work on this story. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Eleven: I Will…**

_I don't want to be the one to say I'm gonna miss you but I will  
I don't want to say I'm gonna cry my eyes out baby but I will  
I'm not ashamed for you to know how much I really love you so  
Cuz it was such a thrill  
And just remember when you're gone there'll be that someone sad who loves you still  
_

Albus awoke the next morning, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He felt particularly proud of what he had done for Minerva the day before. He knew that taking her to that bridal shop had been a good idea. Now, if only he could find some way of getting her to kiss him. Then, things could get rolling from there. But the question now was how? How did he get her to kiss him?

Sure, they had shared a few small kisses upon the cheek, perhaps one or two on the hand. However, the kind of kiss he planned on giving her was no simple peck upon the cheek. It would have to be upon the lips. If he didn't… Well, if he did not succeed in persuading her, then he would be doomed to live a life without her by his side.

He wouldn't tell her how much he would miss her, but he would. He would never tell her of how much pain it would bring him to see her leave. He would never tell her of how many tears would be spent, or have already been spent, because of her. He would never tell her… not yet, anyway. It would be a while before he would tell her. By the end of that week, if possible. He needed to tell her. Just not yet.

He rolled out of bed and got ready for his day. His thoughts remained on Minerva and how he was going to get her to kiss him. Oh sure, he didn't have to worry about that right away, but he knew that if he wanted to get that kiss by the end of week, he couldn't waste any time. Unfortunately, he would not be able to do a lot with her today because she would be spending time with her fiancée. Once again, he felt his stomach churning. He wondered if he ever would get over that feeling. He doubted it. But there was one thing that he was happy about.

When Minerva was with Dameon, he was sure that she would be talking of things that they did together. Dameon would take a good dose of the kind of relationship Albus and Minerva really shared.

Ooooooooooo

_  
You will look at him and see me smiling back at you  
I know you will (You will)_

_And you will find yourself repeating things we used to do  
I know you will (You will)  
_

It was true. Dameon had picked Minerva up promptly at eight thirty that morning and took her to a wonderful breakfast. He had taken her to a small restaurant in Italy, having arrived via the floo network. They ate in comfortable companionship for a while before he noticed a huge smile upon her face.

"Pray, Minerva, what wonderful entity has allowed such a wonderful smile to grace your beautiful face?" he asked. She looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Oh, I hadn't realized that I was smiling," she said. "I was just remembering something that happened when Albus and I were here a few months ago."

"Oh?" asked Dameon, quirking an eyebrow. Minerva let out a slight chuckle.

"You see, Albus and I were here for a meeting, and once the meeting had ended, we decided to go out to eat before returning to Hogwarts. Well, we ended up drinking a lot of wine, resulting in the both of us becoming a little more than tipsy. So when he attempted to ask for the check, he slurred his speech a little and instead asked for the stick." She laughed hysterically while Dameon simply smiled and watched her laugh, though it was clear he didn't enjoy listening about what happened with her and Albus in the past. Minerva stopped laughing when she saw that he wasn't laughing. She looked down at her hands. "I suppose it is one of those things where you had to have been there to think it was truly funny."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," smiled Dameon, though he wished he didn't have to keep up the front of seeming to be amused. The bill came and he paid. They stood and he helped her on with her cloak.

"Thank you, Dameon," she said. He wrapped his arm around her as he led her out of the restaurant. Minerva sighed. Why was it when Dameon placed his arm around her it was not the same as when Albus did it?

_  
Don't wonder if you want to come back just come running home to me  
And let me feel that thrill  
Cuz I'm the one who told you  
I would love you dear forever and I will  
Oh, I will...  
Yes, I will...  
_

Dameon dropped Minerva off at her bedroom at around two in the afternoon. When they reached her bedroom door, she turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you so very much for this afternoon, Dameon," she said, smiling up at him.

"You're very welcome, Minerva," he said. He looked around before looking back at her. "Do you suppose I might be able to use your bathroom? I'm afraid I had quite a bit to drink at the restaurant and I do not wish to wait until I get back to my hotel."

"Of course, Dameon," she said. She spoke her password and they entered.

Ooooooooooo

_  
Don't wonder if you want to come back just come running home to me  
And let me feel that thrill  
Cuz I'm the one who told you  
I would love you dear forever and I will  
Cuz I'm the one who told you  
I would love you dear forever and I will  
(I will)_

Minerva wrung her hands as Dameon made use of her bathroom. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but having him in her personal rooms made her nervous. Perhaps she was just being foolish. He was, after all, her fiancé. There was no reason why she should feel uncomfortable with him in her bathroom. Right? She straightened her shoulders when she heard the toilet flush and the water in her sink turn on. She didn't want to appear nervous in front of her fiancé. What would he think about that?

Dameon, who was still in the bathroom, stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled as he watched his reflection. He was dashing, charming, sophisticated, and the smoothest talker anywhere. How else had he been able to charm all those women into thinking they were the only one for him? He was a fast talker and he knew it. With one last wink at himself, he turned and left.

"Well, Minerva, I must once again thank you for a wonderful afternoon," he said, holding out his arms. She smiled as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Anything for you, darling," she said. And yet, even as she said the words, she felt as though they left an awkward aftertaste in her mouth. She went to pull back, but he didn't. Instead, he kept her close to him and only pulled back his head to look at her.

"You know, Minerva, you really are beautiful," he said. She smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you very much, Dameon," she replied. When he still didn't let her go she quirked a brow at him. "Is there something else you wish to say to me?" He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her passionately upon the lips. Although it was a pleasant surprise, Minerva could tell there was something missing in the kiss. She knew that he felt more for it than she did. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying so, but she could still feel it... and think it.

She instantly felt bad for thinking such things about her fiancé. She was probably just shaken up from the night before. She had had several dreams about her wedding day. In one dream, she dreamt that she was marrying Albus instead of Dameon. In another, she dreamt that she had married Dameon, but when she looked over at Albus, there was a pained expression upon his face. Because of these dreams, she had tossed and turned all night long, finally forcing herself to get up at four that morning. She had been unable to go back to bed.

When they finally broke apart, he smiled down at her. There was something in his eyes that scared her. It wasn't until she felt him begin to remove the pins from her bun that she realized just what he had in mind. Pulling back, she lifted up an arm to keep him away.

"Dameon, please don't do this." He frowned when she said this.

"Why not, Min?" he asked

"You know how I feel about this," she said. "I want to wait." He sighed when she said this.

"I know," he said. "I think it's rather silly if you ask me." He took a step towards her but stopped when he heard a voice from the door.

"I do not believe I heard anyone ask you." Minerva and Dameon looked over to see Albus standing in her doorway. Dameon grit his teeth.

"And I do not believe you were invited into her rooms, Alden," he said. Albus had to stop himself from punching the living daylights out of this smug man. Minerva could tell where this was going and she did not like it one bit.

"My name is Albus," he replied, also through gritted teeth.

"Alright, you two, calm down." She looked at Albus. "Is there something you want?" She had not meant to sound so harsh, but she couldn't help herself. She was growing frustrated with these two and the way they treated her.

"I just came here to see if you would care to join me for dinner later on tonight?" he said. She cast a glance at Dameon.

"Actually, I don't think that would be a good idea," Dameon said before Minerva could give a reply of her own. She glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable of giving an answer for myself, Dameon," she all but hissed. He looked at her before his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Minnie, but I thought that with the big day you had, you might like to have a rest," he said, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"I thank you for your concern, Dameon, but I am a capable woman and I know my limits," she said. "And please do not call me Minnie. You know how much I hate that name." He smiled, though the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

"Sorry, darling," he said. He cupped her cheek. "My only concern is for your health. I want you to take it easy." Somehow, Minerva felt as though that was not the case. Only moments ago he was ready to rip her clothes off and take her to bed. But she never said as much. She didn't want to start a fight. Not now. Instead, she faked a smiled.

"I know, Dameon," she replied. Dameon looked at Albus, but spoke to her.

"Go to dinner with Albus, my dear," he said. "Have fun with your friend. I have a few things to take care of in town anyway." With that, he kissed her on the cheek and left, making sure to glare at Albus as he left. Albus marveled at his own strength. What he wouldn't give to be able to deal Dameon the blow of his lifetime, knocking him into the deepest coma in the history of comas. However, he didn't. He only watched him as he left the room. When the door closed behind Dameon, Albus looked over at Minerva and he instantly regretted coming in. He had just wanted to ask her to dinner. But now, he was looking at her back.

"Look, Minerva, I am sorry for interrupting," he said. "I only wanted to ask you to dinner, and I didn't mean to-," He stopped when he saw that she was shaking. Worry overtook him as he walked over to her and placed a hand upon her back. Her hands were covering her face and he heard her sobbing into them. "Minerva?" She wiped her tears away as she removed her left hand to place it on her hip and her right hand to cover her mouth.

"I am sorry, Albus," she whispered. "I didn't mean to cry like that."

"You never have to be sorry with me, Tabby," he said. "You don't always have to be the strong, stern Transfiguration professor everyone perceives you to be. What is bothering you?" She sighed.

"On the one hand, I want to be mad with you for coming into my rooms without knocking first." She never looked at him and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. "And yet, I can't be upset." He was confused and she looked over at him. "I'm sure he would have taken me to bed, and I am not yet ready for that." She smiled sadly at him. His heart ached for her. He hated to see her suffering. Without thinking about it, he pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Min," he said. "Not just for coming into your rooms, but for what he was possibly planning on doing." Ha! It was not a just a possibility and they both knew it, but neither one of them wanted to say so. She relaxed into his arms.

"You don't need to be sorry to me, nor do you have to feel sorry for me," she said as she hugged his waist. "You have been nothing but caring and kind towards me, even when I was a student and for that I thank you." Albus smiled as he stood there, chin on her head and hand rubbing circles on her back.

"You know, he was probably right," he said, pulling back. "Perhaps you shouldn't go out tonight. You seem rather tired." She glared at him playfully.

"So no you are telling me what I should or shouldn't do?" she teased him. He smiled.

"As your boss, I have a right," he teased back. "And if you don't listen to me, I shall be forced to take drastic measures. Two hours of detention with me!" She laughed.

"My, I don't believe I've had detention since my seventh year when Professor McBroom found that whiskey bottle in Pomona's room and I said it was mine so she wouldn't get in trouble." Albus laughed.

"I knew that couldn't have been yours," he said. "After all, no student could drink that much and get the grades you did on their N.E.W.T. exams." Minerva laughed.

"How do you think I survived seven years with Pomona, Poppy, and Rolanda as my friends?" They laughed and Albus bid Minerva a good day. As he walked out, she stopped him.

"What would you say to a game of chess after dinner tonight?" He smiled.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun," he replied. "See you then."

**A/N2: Okay, there you go now. I hope you guys liked this. I would write more, but I won't for three reasons: 1) I am already on page six and I think I should stop here. 2) I think this is a good place to stop, don't you? And 3) I really, really, really, really, REALLY have to pee and I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. I swear, I have been going non stop today, not that any of you wanted to know that. LOL! Well, I shall now go online and while I wait for AOL to load, I shall go to the bathroom. Phew, you ever have to go so bad that your foot starts moving back and forth really fast so you can take your mind off it? Oh sod it, just go review! Watch as I run to the bathroom in a rather big hurry! Always Hopeful**


	12. Week Three: Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think I ever will in the future. I wish I could say that I would, but… That would be a huge lie!**

**A/N: How many idiots does it take to change a light bulb? Well, I suppose that is one of the eternal riddles which shall never be cracked. I do, however, know how many San Jaghettoans it takes to complete a one hundred piece Harry Potter puzzle. Three: Me, Lenora, and Kitsune! I guess you could also say it takes three fanfic writers: two slash writers and me. LOL! I know, I'm crazy. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve: Week Three: Complete…**

The rest of the week passed rather quickly for Albus and Minerva. For Albus, he was not only busy wooing the woman of his dreams, but he also had a lot of ministry meetings to attend. For Minerva, she was busy attending to the wedding, preparing for the start of term (with all the preparations, she knew the sooner she got that done, the less she'd have to worry about it later on), and trying to desperately tell herself that she was doing the right thing by marrying Dameon. She was, she was sure of it. And yet…

And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she might be making one of the biggest mistakes of her life in marrying him. Why was she having so many doubts about him? Only a few weeks ago, she thought she was doing the right thing by accepting his proposal. And now…

She sighed as she lay back upon her bed. It was about one in the afternoon on Saturday and she had managed to find a few spare moments, which a rare thing indeed for her. She looked over at her wedding robes, which was hanging on a nearby wall. She smiled for the hundredth time since she had gotten it the week before with Albus. Oh, Albus. The thought of him sent warmth through her. Then, she frowned as tears pricked the back of her eyes. She felt that all too familiar pang in her heart when she thought of how she would never be able to tell him of her true feelings for him. Even if he did return her feelings, which she highly doubted, there was nothing they could do now, right? Or could they?

She shook her head. She was being silly. She was marrying Dameon and that was that. But then why was it getting harder and harder to accept? Besides, she knew Albus would never love her in return. Then again, he had been paying a good deal of attention to her lately. She sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. Never in her entire life had she ever remembered having such a problem and it was tearing her apart. She froze when she heard a knock on her door. Who could that possibly be? Getting up, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello, darling." Her stomach lurched when she saw her fiancé standing there at her door. Was it supposed to be doing that? She smiled, though an observant person would see that it was not a genuine smile.

"Oh, Dameon," she breathed as she reached out and hugged him. He held her tight. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I know, darling, but I was on my way to my meeting in Glasgow and I thought to myself, 'Why not stop by and see the most beautiful woman in the world?'" Minerva blushed.

"Thank you, Dameon," she said. "But I am sure I am not deserving of such a compliment as that."

"Of coarse you are," he smiled. He looked at his pocket watch. "Listen, I don't have to be in Glasgow for another hour, so why don't we have a little fun before I leave?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Minerva. Her eyebrows were raised nearly to her hairline. She watched as he looked to the bedroom and then back at her. She paled when she realized what he was thinking. "Dameon…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before her lips were crushed by his in an onslaught. She tried desperately to push him away, but he was too strong of her. He pushed her further inside and closed her door. When he finally let her up for air, she took the chance to move her face before he could claim her lips again.

"No, Dameon, please," she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked. But he didn't leave her free to answer. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her again, being more forceful than she had ever remembered anyone being to her in her life. When his tongue shot into her mouth, she took the opportunity to bite it until she could taste the blood she extracted from him. She let go when he pulled back.

"Ow," he said in a muffled tone. He glared at her as he pulled his hand away. Blood was coming from his mouth. It wasn't much, but there was a fair amount, considering she had barely been able to cut as deep as she had. "You wench!" Minerva glared at him. How dare he insult her like that? He was her fiancé and he shouldn't be calling her such names. She walked over to her door and opened it, not saying a word. He didn't move. Instead, he was looking at her wall where her weeding robes were hanging.

"What… are… those?" he asked as he pointed to her robes.

"Those are my wedding robes," Minerva said. "You know, for our wedding day? But after today, I'm not so sure I want to marry you." Dameon looked at her. He was shaking violently. Then, he let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Minerva, I-," He didn't finish his sentence. He simply walked to the door. He stopped and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "I love you. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that. If I have, I am so sorry. He reached out slowly and cupped her cheek. "Please don't fault me for this. After all, I am only human. And you, fair goddess of mine, are everything I want. Please tell me I haven't lost you." Minerva smiled weekly at him. She felt great sympathy for him. Although she didn't quite believe what he said, she didn't say so.

"We'll see," she whispered. "I'll owl you later." He nodded and left. With that, Minerva closed the door and went to her bed. On the way, she stopped in front of her dress robes. She couldn't help herself. Her bottom lip quivered and she collapsed on her bed. She just couldn't help herself. She cried. What she didn't see was a man in one of her portraits. It was one of the headmasters in the history of Hogwarts. Armando Dippet, the headmaster before Albus, was there, staring at Minerva with great pity. Without a moment's delay, he went out of the room in search of Albus. Something needed to be done about this Dameon fellow.

Ooooooooooo

Albus stared dumfounded at Armando's portrait.

"They really had a fight?" he asked. Armando nodded.

"Yes, they did," he said. "And it looked bad. Minerva was saying something about calling off the wedding."

"Really?" asked Albus with a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes. Armando hesitated.

"Well, that Dameon fellow is one rather smooth talker. He somehow managed to wiggle his way back into Minerva's life. It seems as though she may not call the wedding off after all." Albus sighed. Armando made quick to reassure him. "It seemed to me that she was rather distraught. When she smiled, it was not a true, genuine smile." Albus was a little relieved, but not much.

"Perhaps I should go and see her," he said. "You know, just to make sure she is okay."

"That would be a great idea, Albus," Armando replied.

Ooooooooooo

Albus knocked three times upon Minerva's door. He straightened his beard, wanting to look presentable when she answered the door. When she didn't answer, he grew quite concerned for her. He knocked a few more times, but to no avail. So, he spoke her password and entered. She wasn't in her living room, so she must be in her bedroom. He only hesitated a moment or two before he made his way to her bedroom. When he entered, the sight concerned him even more.

Minerva was lying upon her bed, not even underneath the blankets. She was on her stomach with her head lying upon her forearms. Her hair had come lose from her bun and fell down her back in a mess. She hadn't even changed out of her usual robes. Any other time he would have thought this the most beautiful thing in the world. But now, knowing about the horrible fight she had just had with her intended, he felt horrible. He went to the side of her bed and noticed she still had her glasses on. He bent over and removed them for her. He did so very carefully so as not to wake her up. She moved a bit, but fortunately did not wake. He set her glasses upon the night stand and sighed. He was about to leave when he stopped and looked at her. She was so beautiful. And if wasn't for the tear stains he saw on her cheeks, he could have sworn she had fallen asleep peacefully. Before he knew what he was doing, he sat on the edge of her bed and began to trace her gentle features with his forefinger. He felt nearly mesmerized by her. It was as if he was trapped in a spell much older than time itself.

A soft sigh came from Minerva's lips as she turned onto her right side. She was now facing him fully and he couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers through her hair and was about to lean in for a kiss when her eyes flew open. At first, she was confused at what was happening. But when she saw Albus' hand in her hair, she looked up at him. He was glad he had a beard. His cheeks were bright red.

"Oh, hello Albus," she smiled. He smiled back. He noticed that she, too, was blushing. "What are you doing here?" He pulled back his hand.

"I came to make sure you were alright, my dear," he said. "I heard you had a fight with Dameon." He saw an immediate change in Minerva when she mentioned Dameon and the fight. Her face turned serious and her body went rigid. He instantly regretted bringing it up; especially so soon.

"Yes, I did," she replied quietly. She sat up on the other side of the bed with her back to him.

"What happened, Minerva?" he asked. There was silence for a while before she decided that she wanted to talk about it. No, she needed to talk about it.

"He… He came onto me again," she said. Albus went as stiff as a board. "I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. When he kissed me the second time, I bit his tongue." A sense of pride welled up inside of Albus. That was the Minerva he knew and loved. But his heart fell when he heard her next words. "Then, he called me a wench." Albus stood up immediately.

"He what?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Minerva stood and looked at him.

"He didn't mean it, Albus," she said.

"Like hell he didn't," he said, his anger rising.

"I shouldn't have bitten him," she said in a feeble attempt at defending her fiancé. Albus wasn't buying a single word she said. "It was stupid of me, and I should have tried harder to simply push him away." When she saw that he still wasn't buying it, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Look, I know I may sound completely daft to you, but believe me when I say I know Dameon. He would never harm me on purpose. He loves me." Albus wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that Dameon cared nothing for her or her feelings, but he knew she would not listen to him. Instead, he hugged her.

"Alright, Min," he said. "But if he ever hurts you, or if you need any help at all, just call me and I'll be here in an instant." Minerva smiled.

"I know you would," she said. It was nice hearing him say it, though. They hugged each other for a bit longer, and when Minerva looked up at him, their eyes met. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips inched closer and closer until they finally met. The kiss was soft, gentle, and loving, yet spoke volumes. It was unexpected, and yet they felt as if it had been coming for a long time and was much overdue. It wasn't long before the kiss became a little more passionate than they had intended.

Albus' insides were rejoicing at the feeling of finally kissing Minerva the way he had wanted to for so long. This was the way she deserved to be kissed, and he was only too glad to be the one to kiss her. Minerva couldn't remember having ever kissed anyone in her whole life the same way she was kissing Albus right now. Without realizing it, her arms had found their way up and around Albus' neck. Albus felt encouraged by this small show of affection and pulled her close to him. Oh, did this feel good. But just as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. Minerva pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I-I-I am so sorry, Albus," she breathed. "I should not have done that. I… I am an almost married woman. I-I-," Albus held up his hand to stop her.

"It is alright, Minerva," he said. "It was partly my fault as well. I should not have been so insensitive as to kiss you when you were so distraught. Please forgive me." She smiled.

"There is nothing to forgive, Albus," she assured him. "It was both our doings. Believe me when I say it will not happen again." The happiness which had begun to bubble up with Albus' stomach now turned ice cold. So, she was still planning on marrying that jerk, huh? Even if what Severus said about her loving him as much as he loved her was true, she was still going to marry some creature which spawned from some moist stone. Even his name spoke evil and cruelty. Fine, if he couldn't have her, he would have to have a little chat with this Dameon Spragg fellow. He smiled at Minerva and bowed.

"Well, then, I shall leave you to get some more rest," he said. "If you need me within the next half hour or so, I shall be in my office. I shall be leaving after that to go into town. Is there anything I might be able to pick up for you while I'm out? Some more of that mint tea you love so much? Ginger newts?" A new boyfriend? He didn't say that last part out loud, though he would have loved to.

"No, thank you, Albus," she said. "I'm fine." With that, he bowed again, and left her rooms. After he left, Minerva was in even more turmoil than when he had arrived. Oh, how she loved the man. But there could be nothing between them. How could there be? That kiss was out of sympathy, not love. Or so she thought…

Ooooooooooo

Malya yawned as she looked down at her magazine. It was about one forty-five in the afternoon and she had only had three customers that day. She hated these slow days. And to make matters worse, she had forgotten to bring a book with her. She often read when she was bored and had no customers. So, she was left to mindlessly flip through an old wizard's magazine she had found in the back. She liked the moving pictures, but that was all she liked. She was never one to flip through magazines. She found them incredibly boring and stupid. All people cared about today, wizards and muggle alike, was fashion and looking good. She had never really bought into mass production or trying to look like that supermodel witch, or muggle, in the magazine. It was futile. No one ever looked that good, in her opinion. It was all airbrush and cosmetics. She laughed as she thought of what these men and women must really look like. You know, when they roll out of bed? Hair all rumpled… Pajamas all wrinkled… No make-up…

And they always had the oddest names, too. It seemed as though every celebrity, whether they chose the name or their celebrity parents chose it for them, was off the wall quirky, to say the least. It seemed as though everyone in the magazines were name after a city, country, or food. Paris, London, Carmel, Sugar… Were these people, places, or foods meant for mass consumption? Cocoa… Gum Drop… Dameon…

Her mind came to a screeching halt when she saw the name. She was no longer idly flipping through the pages, but holding the magazine up in front of her astounded face. 'That's it!' she thought excitedly. 'That's him! Dameon Spragg. The guy Hermione told me about.' Her cousin, who had also been bored out of her mind a year or so earlier, had told her about reading an article in the latest magazine about some chauvinistic pig by the name of Dameon Spragg. He was a jerk who sought for pleasure wherever he could find it, which was, according to Hermione, a wide range. Every desperate woman looking for a good one night stand would call him. He never complained. He had a good job, so he didn't mind giving his body to the masses.

Malya's insides turned cold. She dreaded the thought of Professor Minerva McGonagall actually _marrying_ that guy. But, how could she not know about him? Of coarse. She hit her head with the palm of her hand. From all that she had heard from her cousin, Minerva McGonagall was a well respected teacher with opinions very much to Malya and Hermione's. Of coarse she would never read a magazine like this. And surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't know. He wasn't one to read magazines, either.

Malya checked the date on the magazine. A year old, but she was ready and willing to bet all the money she had in Gringotts, and her muggle money as well, that it still rang true to him today. Men like him didn't change their stripes so easily. No, men like him pretty much stay the same.

Rolling up the magazine, she stuck it in her knapsack and thrust the knapsack over her shoulder. She had to see Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. She wasn't as close to Professor McGonagall as Hermione might be. But since her cousin was out of town for the next few weeks, she thought she would have better luck with another staff member. Someone who knew Minerva McGonagall well and was not afraid to bring the truth to her eyes.

Closing her shop and locking it, she quickly ran into the crowed, hoping to find someone who could take her to Hogwarts castle to see Dumbledore. Being muggle, she didn't know if she would be allowed entrance. But by God, she would find a way in and speaking with Professor Dumbledore… By hook or by crook.

**A/N2: Phew! That was fun. Wasn't it hands? (Looks at hands and keyboard, which is smoking.) Not bad… I suppose. I hope you liked it. What do you think of Malya? And what do you suppose will happen? We shall see. Now, I must go. My mom is home. Always Hopeful**


	13. Picture This

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Dur du dur!**

**A/N: I wish to thank all those of you who read and reviewed my story. You so totally rock, each and every one of you.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Finding Dameon…**

Malya felt like she could quite literally kick herself in the arse. She was such an idiot. An idiot with a short memory, that's what she was. How could she forget what her cousin had told her? To muggles, the castle would appear to just be a pile of rubble. There was no way for her to get in, even if it was a matter of great importance. She felt like she was one of the greatest buffoons of all time.

So, she kicked a rock that was nearby. Unfortunately, that was not the greatest of ideas. She only ended up with a stubbed toe and an inflamed sense of irritation. She sighed as she looked around. What was she to do now? It's not as though she could shout out and have someone hear her. Feeling a complete sense of failure, she decided to head back to Hogsmeade. Perhaps someone there would know where she could find Professor Dumbledore. After all, a wizard of that stature couldn't just disappear into thin air, right?

Ooooooooooo

Albus wished that he could just disappear into thin air. Minerva was completely dense when it came to Dameon and how he treated her, and everywhere he went, he was stopped by some witch or wizard who wished to pass along their congratulations to the "happy couple". It irritated him more than he could possibly say.

He exhaled deeply as he leaned his head back. He was now sitting in an outside café in Hogsmeade. He had finished all that he needed to do, and he was now relaxing. He knew he couldn't avoid the castle forever, but he also knew he couldn't stay in that castle for much longer, either. He couldn't face Minerva… not right now. He hated how she had brought herself down in every way, just because he said he loved her.

But oh, that kiss. That kiss had left his senses whirling ever since it had taken place. He could still feel her lips upon his own, and he wished he could feel that sensation every second of every day. Unfortunately, he didn't think he ever would now. He looked up when he heard a bunch of people muttering and heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me… Sorry…. Please, it's important…. I need to see Professor Dumbledore… _Please_!" He saw a head of brown, frizzy hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Ah, Malya," he said as she unceremoniously jumped over the low wrought iron gate which separated the café tables from the rest of the busy street and stood at his side. She was completely out of breath. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. "My goodness, what is wrong?" Malya inhaled again.

"I am… so glad…. I found you…" she breathed.

"Here, sit down and take a drink," said Albus. Malya sat in the seat across from him and gladly took a drink of the water he offered her. It took a moment for her to catch her breath, and Albus was worried. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Professor Dumbledore-," she began.

"Albus," he corrected.

"Yeah, that's not important right now," she said. "Professor McGonagall… Minerva, whatever you want me to call her, is in trouble." Albus immediately tensed.

"What? What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" he asked. Now it was his turn to be short of breath. Malya dug around in her knapsack until she found the magazine. She spoke as she flipped through the pages.

"I was looking through this at the shop when I didn't have any customers. It's a year old, but I bet you it doesn't matter." When she reached page sixty-eight, she showed it to him.

Albus could feel his heart stop for a second, and he was sure he had stopped breathing for at least an hour when, in reality, it had only been two or three seconds. He snatched the magazine from Malya's outstretched hand and stared, his mouth wide open and his eyes full of something Malya had never seen before. It seemed to be a mixture of fear, pain, and anger all rolled into one. The sparkle she had seen only a week before had disappeared, and for the first time in a long time Malya feared a wizard. She had only feared one wizard, and that was Voldemort. And it was not so much that she feared Voldemort himself, but she feared what he could and would do to Hermione if she were ever caught by him.

"That-That-That horrible, two-faced, no good…" Albus then went into a stream of mumbled curses that she would never have suspected Professor Dumbledore to even know, let alone speak aloud. From all she had heard about him, she had always pictured him as the kind, gentle, grandfather type who would tickle you before he would think to curse you. Then again, she had also sensed that he cared more for his Deputy than he would let on. She finally had to stop him and bring him back to reality.

"Yes, yes, I agree that he is horrible," she said, bringing the magazine away from his face. "But what are you going to do about it?" He was now gripping the magazine so tight within his hands that she feared his fingerprints would forever be indented within the magazine.

"I'm going to reveal him and his true nature, that is what I'm going to do," he said. "I wish I had more proof than a year old magazine, but it's good enough-," Malya held up her hand when she saw something. She smiled broadly as she looked over Albus' shoulder.

"Wait, I think we might have some more proof." Albus turned and saw what she was staring at, but he wasn't smiling like she was. He saw the face of the man whom he would love nothing more than to pulverize. He saw Dameon Spragg, and he was entering the Hog's Head.

"That-," But before he could finish, Malya stood and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, follow me," she whispered. He did, and as they walked, she reached into her knapsack for something. "I knew my procrastination would pay off." She pulled a camera out of her pack and checked to see how much film she had left. "Good, I can get at least ten more pictures out of this." Albus frowned. They were now paused outside the Hog's Head, making sure Dameon had gone in far enough that he wouldn't see them.

"Why do you have a camera in your pack?" Malya smiled.

"They're pictures from Hermione's graduation. I'm a horrible sloth about things like getting film developed. Most of the time, I get in trouble for it, but in this case, I don't think people will mind." Albus smiled. Well, that was certainly one thing which separated Malya from her witch cousin. Hermione never procrastinated with anything.

"Malya, I, for one, will be willing to defend your procrastination any day," he smiled. After a moment or two more, they entered the Hog's Head. They were just in time to see Dameon walking up the stairs to a room above. He was looking ahead of him and smiling.

"This cannot be good," muttered Malya. Albus went to the bar.

"Madam Rosemerta," he said. She came to where he stood, wiping a few drops of sweat away from her brow.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked smiling.

"What is Spragg doing going up the stairs?" he asked, trying to remain calm. Rosemerta looked at him, confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"Spragg. Dameon Spragg?" Rosemerta looked towards the stairs.

"I didn't know Minerva's fiancé was here," she said. Then, she shrugged. "Well, if he did go up there, then he'll soon be coming down again. Adam McDougal is up there now."

"Who?" asked Albus. But Malya grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Thank you, Madam Rosemerta," she said. Rosemerta quirked a brow, smiled, and walked away. Albus looked at Malya. She lowered her voice and looked at him.

"Don't you see? Dameon is using a nom-de-plume!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"In that stupid interview of his, he mentioned his good friend, Adam McDougal. Adam was the one who introduced Dameon into the world of-of-of what he does." Albus frowned.

"Ah," he said. "And, of course, Rosie would not know who he is, because Minerva only introduced Dameon to a few of the teachers."

"Come on, let's go," whispered Malya. Despite the fact that they were here to catch Dameon in a horrific act, Albus could not help but chuckle silently to himself. It seemed as though the procrastination was the only thing which caused Hermione and Malya to be different from each other. It seemed that they both had a knack of finding themselves in the oddest of situations.

They crept slowly upstairs to find that there was a short hall before there were two wooden doors. The one to the left was a bathroom, if Albus remembered correctly, leaving the one on the right to be the one where Dameon was. They both looked at each other, not quite sure how they should approach the situation. Malya shrugged and Albus grimaced. He finally had a chance to prove to Minerva just how big of a slime ball Dameon really was and he couldn't even get into the room to get the pictures he needed. So, the did the only thing that they could think to do. They pressed their ears right against the door and listened. What they heard was not pleasing at all. A woman giggled and there was a rustling of robes.

"Dameon… Dameon, stop that. Oh, you _are_ bad." Albus paled and Malya felt as though she were going to throw up. This was not something either one of them wanted to hear. They pulled back slightly and looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Malya whispered. Albus just shrugged and looked around. Then, Malya had an idea. "Hey, there's a tree on the other side of this wall, isn't there?"

Ooooooooooo

Minerva set down her quill and rubbed her eyes. She had been so busy with making sure everything was in order for when she left Hogwarts that she had completely forgotten about lunch. She looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Perhaps she could grab a quick bite to eat in Hogsmeade before she returned to her duties. After all, the schedule for the seventh years could wait a bit, right? Placing her quill upon the desk, she got up, stretched in a most feline-like manner, and left her rooms. A bit of fresh air and a quick trip to the Hog's Head would do her some good…

Ooooooooooo

"Ouch!" muttered Malya as she scratched her head for the third time. She was climbing a rather difficult tree at the moment, which would hopefully give her a good look into the room where Dameon Spragg, a.k.a. 'Adam McDougal', was doing something he should not be doing.

"Are you alright?" asked Albus. He had offered to go up the tree for her in his animagus form, but as Malya pointed out, it would appear quite odd for an owl to be holding a muggle camera. Besides, Malya didn't care if she was caught. At least Professor McGonagall would have proof of Dameon being a scumbag. It was the least she could do, Malya felt, after all that the professor had done for Hermione. Malya and Hermione had been close from the time they were babies. Malya would do anything for her. Malya simply nodded. She did not wish to say anything and get caught before she could get any pictures.

Finally, she sat on a branch that was positioned right next to the window. Malya held her breath and counted to three. She would have to do this. She had already come this far, she would not go back now. Not when she was so close to helping Professor Dumbledore. She peered into the window and paled. Yes, Dameon Spragg was definitely being a 'bad' boy, as the blonde he was with had so graciously pointed out. Malya paled. She took a picture and hid again, hoping neither one of them had seen the flash go off. Luckily, she had been using a disposable camera, so sounds would be minimal. Unlike what was going on in the bedroom.

After taking a few more, making sure to get his face and the face of the woman he was with, Malya climbed down the tree, not paying attention to the cuts she was getting. Instead, she placed the camera in Albus' hand and went several feet away. Grabbing her knapsack, she stuck her head into it and let out a scream. Albus chuckled until he realized why she was screaming.

"That bad, huh?" he asked. She could tell he was using all of his strength to not go up and beat that jerk.

"That horrid, horrid man," spat Malya. "That was vile." Albus sighed.

"Well, I thank you so very much, Malya," he said. "For Minerva and myself. I can't stand the thought of her marrying him." Malya smiled.

"No problem," she smiled. She took the camera from out of his hands. "Now, let us go and get these things developed, shall we?" Albus smiled. It was so good to have a friend helping him in this. Sure, Severus had helped him a great deal, but the more people helping him, the more confident he felt.

"It would have been interesting to see his expression if he knew we had caught him in the act," mused Albus. Malya snorted.

"Well, don't look at me, I don't want to see any more bums," she said. "I've filled my quota for, oh, the rest of my life." Albus laughed. It was his first genuine laugh in a long time.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva entered the Hog's Head. She looked around. It seemed to be quite crowded today. Madam Rosemerta greeted her at the door.

"Ah, Minerva, how are you this fine day?" She shook Minerva's hand and Minerva smiled.

"I'm great, Rosie," she said. "I think I shall like the usual today."

"Very well, Min, I'll have it over to you in just a few minutes. Have a seat."

"Actually, I need to use the loo first, if you wouldn't mind." Rosemerta shrugged.

"That's what it's there for," she said. She hustled back into the kitchen to prepare the meal while Minerva went up the stairs to use the restroom. She had so many things on her mind that it was no wonder she accidentally opened the door on the right rather than the one on the left. She stopped mid-step and paled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have-." But she didn't finish her sentence. Green eyes met with scared blue and brown ones. The blue ones belonged to a blonde, while the brown ones belonged to…

**A/N2: Okay, you all know who the brown ones belong to. Need I say more? What do you think? Should I stop the story right there? Hahaha! That would be cruel and unusual punishment, wouldn't it? Anyway, I have this funny story to tell. I was in church yesterday (Father's Day), and I had an embarrassing moment. Well, I was embarrassed. No one else knew what was going on, but I did. Okay, so my pastor, Pastor Tom, was talking about one of his other pastor friends… a friend by the name of, get this, DAMEON! I was shocked, to say the least. I felt so bad about using the name Dameon for a bad character and I was in church listening about a pastor named Dameon. I swear, if I were Catholic instead of Christian, I would have said like a thousand Hail Mary's or something. Hahaha! Okay, just had to share that story with you guys. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry and I do not think I shall anytime soon. Oh, but how I wish I could say that I do. That would be so awesomeness. I mean, wouldn't it?**

**A/N: I wish to say thank you so very much to all my reviewers who have encouraged me throughout this story, and stories much like it. I am so glad you guys like it and it makes me feel good to let me know that I am doing my job as an author. At least, I hope that I am doing my job as an author. And it also lets me know that I am on my way to doing what needs to be done. I'm glad I can offer temporary escape from the real world, even if it is only for a little while. I hope that I can continue to do as well as you guys say I've been doing. I mean, I really don't think I do much better than most others, but if you guys like me enough to want me to continue, than I shall, of course. Thank you so much. Now let's go get that rat who calls himself Jareth… I mean, ahem, Dameon. Hehehe! Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hell Hath No Fury…**

Minerva stared at the wretched scene before her. It was impossible to tell who was more shocked: Minerva, Dameon, or the blonde floozy in his arms. There was a thick silence and Minerva was sure that her heart had stopped beating, though it was hard for her to tell. It was now broken all to pieces. Finally, she started breathing again and her heart, which she could now feel again, was beating loudly in her ears and her breathing became restricted.

"Minnie, dearest-," Dameon began as he got out of bed and headed towards her, naked. She held her hand out to keep him from coming too close to her.

"Don't you come near me, you… you… you son of a-!" Minerva could not continue as a sob clogged her throat. She couldn't speak, and she felt that she would soon suffocate if she stayed in there.

"Min, just stay calm," said Dameon, now thoroughly panicked.

"Stay calm? STAY CALM?" she yelled. "How can you tell me to just stay calm? You are the biggest snake which ever crawled on this earth and I hate you! Do you hear me? I hate you!" She hit his bare chest as she began to cry. He caught her by the wrists, held them both in one hand, and caught her chin so that she was now looking at him.

"Don't hit me, Min," he said through grit teeth. "You could regret that later. Remember that we will be married soon, and I'll be doing a lot of this. You'll just have to get used to it." Minerva immediately stopped crying when her anger overtook her.

"What!" she cried. She let out a bark of a laugh. "You still think I'm going to marry you? You are a foul, pathetic, disgusting, pitiful excuse for a human being and I regret every single day, every bloody, grueling moment I've spent with you."

"I would not say such things if I were you," he said under his breath. Minerva yanked her wrists away from his hands, but was angered even further when he grabbed her by her shoulders. She was vaguely aware of the blond moving about in the bed.

"Why? Are you afraid of the truth? Or are you really so bloody thick that you actually believe yourself to be some sort of saint that is being wronged?" There was a resounding smack as she felt the back of Dameon's right hand come across her right cheek. She now knew he was a creep, but she hadn't thought he was so violent. She felt as though her eye was going to explode, though she didn't let her fear show through as she looked back up at Dameon.

"I am not afraid of anything," he said through clenched teeth. "Not even your bloody fool of an employer, Albus Dumbledore."

"What does Albus have to do with anything?" she asked. She tried to twist out of his grasp, but she couldn't. He was too strong.

"Don't play the fool with me, Minerva," he said. "I know how you look at him. It's the same way he looks at you-with shameful want and desire. You want each other, which is sick. It's disgusting, Minerva, and it's perverted."

"The only thing around here that is perverted and disgusting is you!" She pulled her wand out of her robes, which she had been struggling to get out for the past minute or so, and called out a spell. A blue light emitted from it and Dameon flew back against the wall, his naked body falling to the ground. He hit his head hard against the wall and was knocked out. Minerva then turned on the woman, who had been attempting to get dressed. The light which came from the single lamp began to flicker dangerously and the woman, who was not yet fully dressed, stopped and looked at Minerva, frightened.

"Please," she pleaded, stepping back against the wall which the head of the bed was set. "Don't hurt me." Minerva could not believe the knickers on this woman. She slept with Dameon and didn't want to pay for it? "Please. I swear I did not know he was involved." The woman was now crying. "He told me he was single and was in Europe for only a couple of days. Please, do not hurt me." The woman continued to sob, and although Minerva could not condone with the fact that she jumped into bed with a man who would only be in town for a few days, she could not blame her if she did not know that he was involved. In fact, as far as Minerva knew, not many people knew. Slowly, she swallowed her pride and reigned in her anger.

"Very well," she said. "I will not hex you." With that, she left. She couldn't say anything else. She wouldn't. She knew that if she continued to speak, then she would say or even do something which might earn her a spot in Azkaban. She never looked at Dameon. Why would she? She no longer cared about him. He had broken her heart, and now she was left to pick up the pieces. But she would not shed a tear until she got to her room in Hogwarts. She had already lost her fiancé, her sense of self, and whatever ego she might have had in thinking that someone loved her. Did she really want to lose her pride in front of everyone in Hogsmeade as well? They didn't know what had happened. Why make a scene?

She sure needed a shoulder to cry on. And she knew exactly who to turn to.

Ooooooooooo

Malya came out of the London muggle camera shop. Her face was redder than a tomato. Albus raised an eyebrow at her.

"We'll, I have the developed pictures right here," she said. "Let's just say that I am _never_ coming to this shop to get my pictures developed again." She shoved the pack of developed pictures into Albus' hands. "The man in there gave me a look like I was a pervert. I know that look because I used to give the same look to some of the girls I went to high school with." Albus chuckled.

"I promise you will never have to do something like this again," assured Albus. He set a hand upon her shoulder. "Malya, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You didn't have to do anything, but you did. I am in your debt." Malya shrugged.

"Just promise me that you will burn those pictures when you are done, and don't tell my cousin about what I did… or _any_one, for that matter." They both laughed and bid each other goodbye. Malya smiled as she silently wished him luck on his mission. She sighed with satisfaction and looked around, muttering under her breath. "And now, to try and burn these _memories_ from _my mind_." She saw a bookstore and smiled. That was _exactly_ what she needed. There was no way she was going back to her bridal shop with those nasty images imprinted in her mind.

Ooooooooooo

Albus made his way slowly to his private quarters. Minerva wasn't in her rooms and no one else was in the castle, so he thought he would wait until she returned. There was no use running around Hogsmeade like a headless chicken trying to find her. She'd be back soon. She was sort of partial to dinner.

His pace slowed considerably as he thought of what he was planning on doing. Did he really want to subject Minerva to the pictures he now held in his hand? He hadn't even seen them himself because he feared what he was going to see. Did he really want to know what the pictures held? More importantly, did he really want _Minerva_ to know what was in those pictures? And as he stepped up onto the stone staircase which would lead him to his office, he knew what he had to do. He had to destroy these pictures and just tell Minerva the truth… and hope that she believed him. If she didn't, then there was not much he could do or say without running the risk of losing the one and only woman he truly cared about. He shook his head, sighed, and slid the pictures into the pockets of his robes.

He stepped into his office and instantly noticed that something was amiss. He noticed that there was a fire in the fireplace, though now the embers dimmed low. There was a feeling of solemnity that had not been there when he had left earlier that day. He looked around and noticed a witch's hat in the chair that Minerva usually occupied when they were playing chess.

His heart skipped a beat. Minerva was here? His heart continued to beat faster and faster.

"Minerva?" he called. No answer. He furrowed his brow and headed for his bedroom to see if she had gone in there for whatever reason. He opened his door silently and instantly felt his heart ache at the sight he saw. There was Minerva, the greatest witch of their time, sitting in the middle of his bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting upon her knees. It was obvious that she was crying, and possibly had been for quite a while. He walked over to the side of the bed and saw her tense immediately when he set his hand upon her back.

"Minerva, whatever is the matter?" he asked. She looked up at him and he saw the tears within her eyes.

"Albus…" she whispered, her voice cracking as she said his name. Without another word, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. He heard her choke on a sob as he sat down on the bed next to her and held her close. What could have happened?

"Oh, Tabby," he breathed as he rubbed his hands over her back and then rested his right hand on the back of her head. "Whatever happened, my dear?" Minerva didn't answer. She merely held to him close to her and continued to sob into his beard. Albus was at a loss at what to do. So, he decided to just hold her and comfort her until she was done crying. It was some time before she stopped crying, and even longer before she felt she was ready to talk to him.

"Albus," she breathed.

"Tell me what is wrong, Tabby," he said. She pulled back and wiped away her tears with her hands. Albus pulled out a pocket handkerchief and gave it to her. She took it and smiled at him, using it to wipe her nose. When she spoke, she kept her gaze locked upon her hands, which were now wringing the handkerchief.

"It's Dameon," she said. Albus tensed immediately.

"What did he do?" he asked. Minerva looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think he did anything?" she asked defensively. She didn't know why she was so defensive. Dameon wasn't worth it. But there was something in Albus' eyes that made her wonder what he knew.

"Well, I just know that you two have been having trouble lately, so I just assumed that there was something he might have done or said to have upset you so much. I know you, Minerva. You don't let things get to you easily, and it's been years since I've seen you cry." Minerva looked back at her hands and hesitated. How much should she tell him? She did not know. Well, he would find out eventually, she had no doubt of that. And he _was_ her best friend. And oh, she _did_ love him so very much.

She mentally slapped herself. She was just very vulnerable right now, so of course she would feel the need to be with Albus. He was a man and a very close friend of hers. It was only natural that she felt more attracted to him now than she had before.

"He cheated on me," she said. The reply came out so suddenly and so simply that it shocked Albus. Even though he already knew what a pig Dameon was, Albus had not expected Minerva to find out. At least, not so quickly. "I walked in on them in Hogsmeade. They were in the Hog's Head… in bed."

"Oh, Minerva," he said. "I am so sorry." He placed a hand upon her shoulder. Minerva shrugged.

"It gets worse," she said. She pulled out a diamond and held it in her hand. "I came home after I found them in bed and… and… I entered my rooms and…" She choked back a sob. "Albus, I'm so sorry, but-those beautiful robes you bought me were-destroyed." This time, she could not hold back the sob. "Torn to pieces." She fell against him and cried again.

Albus felt like he could kill Dameon. No, he wouldn't kill him. An immediate death was too good for that man. He should be placed in a cage with Fluffy as a chew toy and then placed under the torture curse.

"That bastard," he growled through gritted teeth. Minerva pulled back and wiped her tears with his handkerchief again.

"I suppose it should not surprise me so much. After all, it all makes sense now. He was gone a lot; he would postpone dinner dates, lunches, and picnics; he was often out of town on 'business,' or so he said. And…" She paused, as though she was not quite sure how she was going to phrase this next phrase.

"And what, Minerva?" asked Albus. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm not beautiful," Minerva finished. Albus' mouth fell open. He couldn't figure out how she could come to that conclusion. He gently placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. There were new tears within her eyes and his heart quaked.

"First and foremost, Minerva, understand this." He spoke gently but firmly. "You _are_ beautiful. You are more beautiful than any woman I've ever known in my entire life, and I've lived a long time. You are beautiful in every way: physically, spiritually, and mentally. To know you is to know beauty. Any man would be lucky to receive a second glance from you. He was foolish to disregard your love so quickly." Minerva smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Albus," she whispered. "You always know what to say." She pulled back.

"You're welcome, Minerva," he replied. He sighed. He would tell her now what he knew. He had to.

"Minerva, there is something I must tell you." Minerva looked at him, a brow quirked.

"Yes, Albus?" she asked. He took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket. It wasn't the pack of pictures. Minerva had suffered enough, and she shouldn't have to see Dameon's infidelity. Not again.

"Do you remember Malya Matthews from the bridal shop?" Minerva thought a minute.

"Yes, I do," she said. "Hermione's cousin, right?" Albus nodded.

"Well, she found this in the store. It's a year old, but I have no doubt, especially now, that it is true." He held out an old magazine. Minerva noticed that there was a page marked, so she went to that page. Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Minerva. I wanted to tell you right away, but I-,"

"How long have you known about this, Albus?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. Albus' brows knit as he looked at Minerva.

"What was that?" he asked. She showed him the picture of Dameon, but refused to look at him, instead choosing a spot on the bed in front of her.

"I said how long have you known about this?" she asked again. Her hands were shaking slightly as she looked at him, green eyes staring into clear blue one. Albus looked at her, not sure what to say.

"I've known since this morning, Min," he said. "When I went into Hogsmeade. I went into a café and Malya came running up to me. She showed me this magazine and I nearly ripped it up to shreds. I wanted to tell-." He was cut off when Minerva stood and glared at him, the magazine still in her hand.

"You mean to tell me that you've known since this morning and you didn't come to tell me right away?" she shouted. Albus stood, too, leaving the bed between them.

"I wanted more proof," he said. He was growing more distressed with each passing second.

"I don't care, Albus! You should have come to me right away! We could have gotten to the bottom of this together!" She was waving her hands wildly, the pages of the magazine flopping all over the place.

"Would you really have listened to me?" asked Albus helplessly. He walked around the bed, as did she, and they met at the foot of the bed.

"Of course I would have!" she shouted at him. "But instead of doing what you should have done, you acted like a buffoon and waited. What if I had married him tomorrow? I would not have known and would have spent the rest of my life with that jerk!" She was now hitting him against the chest and crying. Albus didn't say anything. He only allowed her to vent out her fury. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Shh, it's okay Minerva," he whispered.

"Let me GO!" she shouted, twisting out of his arms. Just as she did, something fell out of Albus' pocket. She looked down and Albus felt his heart crumble. He tried to pick them up before she did, but she beat him to it. She looked at them and gasped. As quick as she had looked at them she dropped them to the floor. They fell at her feet and she felt like she was going to lose her stomach. She looked at Albus.

"You disgust me!" she hissed. She threw the magazine into his hands. "Well, it looks like you've given me all the proof I need!" Without another word, she turned on her heel and ran out of his room, tears flying, leaving a shaken Albus Dumbledore in her wake!

**A/N2: Okay, there you go. I'm so glad you guys made it this far. Please continue and leave me a little review. It would mean so much to me. Always Hopeful**


	15. Comfort In Numbers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not think I shall anytime soon. It all happens to belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated one of my multiple chapter stories, but I'm sure your proud that I finally got around to it, right? At least, I hope you guys are proud of me.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Comfort in Numbers…**

Albus sat on the edge of his bed for what seemed like hours after Minerva had stormed out of his bed chambers. He was completely stunned, and that was putting it mildly. He knew that Minerva would be shocked, to say the least, but he did not think that she would be so angry with him. Okay, so perhaps she was hurting. She had the right to be angry with the world as it is. He would probably have reacted in the same manner. But it hadn't been him. It had happened to Minerva, and she was so much more sensible than he was at times. He had never suspected that she would react in such a manner.

He had always known Minerva to be sensible and understanding-the kind of person to listen to all sides of the situation. He had never thought that she would be this emotional. At least, she rarely had been before. And the fact that she was now allowing her heart to rule over her scared him more than he cared to say.

He sighed. Perhaps he wasn't being fair to Minerva. After all, in just a few short hours she had just broken her engagement to a man whom she had discovered was cheating on her with every single harlot in the U.K. and then she finds pictures of Dameon in the act _in her best friend's pocket_. If that wasn't reason enough to be angry with him then he didn't know what was. He wouldn't be surprised it she decided to stay away from all men for the rest of her life.

Finally, he stood up and headed for his door. He had to find her and see if he could straighten this whole thing out somehow. He didn't know where he might find her, or what he should say if he actually found her. He only knew that he had to find her and set everything straight before their friendship was completely ruined (if it wasn't already) and they drifted apart. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Even if he were to remain her friend, that would be better than only speaking to her once a week.

The only question was: where to start looking for her? Well, perhaps her rooms would be a good start.

Ooooooooooo

After she had stormed out of Albus' rooms, Minerva ran blindly through the corridors of Hogwarts. Where was she to go? She couldn't go anywhere that Albus might look for her. She was embarrassed enough to be so emotional, even in front of Albus, but she was also embarrassed to have seen those pictures. Then, there was the fact that Albus knew even before she did. How could he know and not tell her right away?

She ran through the corridors blindly. She did not know where she should go. Where could she go? Her rooms were too obvious, and anywhere else ran the risk of having someone finding her. The last thing she wanted was someone seeing her bawling her eyes out. The gardens? No. Too open. The Quidditch Pitch? No. Also too open for her liking. The lake? No. Anyone within a two hundred foot radius could find her; including the mermaids. The forbidden forest? No. The centaurs were there. The Astronomy tower? Hmmm. That was a good idea.

She rounded another corner and ran smack dab into another human being. Who was it? Blast it all, someone had run into her… literally. Or, rather, _she_ had run into _him._ She looked up and saw the blurry vision of Severus Snape.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered. She tried to wipe her tears away, but it was all in vain. Severus grabbed her arms in an attempt to steady her.

"Minerva, are you alright?" he asked. Minerva thought she heard a note of actual concern in the potion master's voice. No, that was silly. He didn't think of her as a friend anymore than he thought of the Golden Trio as great students.

"Yes, I'm fine, I-." She looked into his eyes and realized it was too late. "No, I'm not." She attempted to shove him out of her way, but he kept his grasp on her. "Let me GO!"

"Not until you let me know what the matter is," said Severus, struggling to keep his hold on her.

"How DARE you order me around," hissed Minerva, hitting him on the chest. "You cannot tell me what to do!"

"Just tell me what happened, Minerva," he said. "Perhaps I can help."

"You can't help!" she cried. "You're a man! And like all men, you are no help at all!" She was no longer trying to escape his grasp. Instead, she was hitting him on the chest.

"What the devil are you talking about?" shouted Severus over her ranting.

"Men are horrid creatures!" hissed Minerva. Severus was at a lost for what to do. He had dealt with many things in his life, but a hysterical woman was not one of them. Normally, if there was a crying woman, he did his best to avoid her at all cost. But he could sense that allowing Minerva McGonagall to continue being angry was not the best choice. How did he comfort a distraught woman? The situation was made worse by the fact that he had no idea why she was angry at men. His best guess was only that something happened with Dameon. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He hugged her.

He did not know what kind of solace the small act could provide, nor did he know what he should say. After all, this was Severus Snape, the coldest and most distant professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had no experience with women or how to comfort them. He was a Slytherin, cold and unfeeling. Neutral. That was his nature. He did not believe that _all_ Slytherins acted as such, but he knew that he did. He certainly lived up the what most Slytherins were perceived as. He had never wanted to be like that, but a lifetime of little or no love had molded him into the man he was now.

And now he was trying to comfort a Gryffindor? That made no sense at all, even to him. Even before, when he had been helping Albus, he had counted on his sarcasm to help. Not to mention it was easier for him to help a man than it was for him to help a woman. A man he could understand. But women? They were a completely different species completely.

When Minerva felt Severus hug her, she immediately tensed. What was he doing? Why was he hugging her? That did not make any sense in her eyes. Severus was a Slytherin all the way. She had never known him to be caring towards anything. A goldfish had more personality and emotions than this man did. For crying out loud, a _vile of Skele-Grow_ held more enthusiasm than Severus Snape did.

And yet, here he was, holding her and attempting to soothe her, even when he did not even know what the problem was. What was going on? She did not understand any of it. Nor did she really care to understand. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of doing. She relaxed into him and allowed him to comfort her. Why? She did not know. After all, she and Severus had never really been the best of friends. But perhaps that is just what she needed… a friend.

After what seemed like an eternity, Minerva pulled back.

"Thank you, Severus," she muttered, wiping her eyes. "I am sorry for shouting."

"Do not mention it… ever." Severus offered a sneer, leaving Minerva to offer a weak smile in return.

"Now, why don't we go for a walk and you can tell me what has caused you to hate men so much?" Minerva hesitated slightly. Could she really tell Severus all that had transpired that day? _Should_ she? She did not know. But, after only a moment's pause, she nodded. They began walking, not sure of their destination.

Ooooooooooo

Albus sighed as he left Minerva's private quarters. She had not been there, and he had almost been sure that she would have been. He thought about it for a minute before deciding that Minerva was too smart to go to her rooms. She would have known that that would have been the first place he would have looked. Then where could she have gone?

He mentally slapped himself. There were hundreds of places she could have gone. After all, she was not confined to Hogwarts alone. Hogwarts, itself, had at least two hundred places a distraught professor could hide in… especially one who could transform into a cat.

Albus nearly let out a sob as he thought of all the places Minerva could have gone to and all the things she could be thinking. What was he to do? The only thing he could think to do was to wait until Minerva was well enough to come back. But what was he to do until then? Deciding he needed time to think, he headed for the Astronomy Tower. Perhaps he could stay there and stare into the sky and watch the setting sun. The sun was actually not set to go down for another hour or two, but at least he'll be ready for it.

Ooooooooooo

Severus walked up to the bar and ordered two drinks: one hot cup of mint tea for Minerva and a mug of fire whiskey for himself. He paid for them and walked over to the dark corner of the bar. There, Minerva was sitting in a darkened booth, trying to calm her nerves. She still couldn't believe she was here with Severus. This had to be one of the most awkward moments she had ever experienced. Well… perhaps that was a lie.

It seemed that since the whole fiasco with Dameon had begun, her life had been filled to the brim with awkward moments. She touched her cheek, which was still tender. She looked over at herself in a distant mirror and saw that a bruise was making its presence noticeable. She winced as she saw it. She knew would be worse by morning, making her look, in her opinion, even uglier than she was.

She jumped out of her reverie as she saw Severus set her tea down in front of her.

"That's quite a bruise you've got there," he said as he sat across from her. She looked down.

"I was sort of hoping you hadn't noticed yet," she said. He took a sip of his whiskey and looked at her. They had walked in complete silence from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, and he wished she would just tell her what was bothering her. The only reason why he didn't press her was because he knew Minerva well enough that she would come around and tell her in her own time.

"So, Minerva," he prompted. "Care to tell me why you hate men? And does this new revelation have anything to do with that shiner you've got?" Minerva took a deep breath. She would have to tell him sooner or later. It would only be a matter of time before everyone found out, anyway. It wasn't like news and gossip could be stopped just because she wished it could be stopped.

"Well, to start with, Dameon cheated on me." Severus spit and sputtered his fire whiskey all over the table as he tried to gasp for air. It wasn't just the news that startled him, but the bluntness by which Minerva had said it had most certainly shocked him. Minerva tried to stifle a small giggle at the sight of Severus sputtering like a floundering fish. He beat on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at her.

"Oh, Minerva, are you alright?" he asked. Severus may be a Slytherin, but he still held compassion. Minerva was touched by his concern.

"At first, I was angry," she said. "I had found him with some blond witch who was easily a third my age."

"Oh, Minerva, that is horrible," he said. Minerva sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Yes, it is. But would it seem horrible of me if I said that I'm glad?" Severus looked at her, his eyebrows knit and a frown on his face. Minerva went on to explain. "You know? When I was with Dameon, something just didn't feel right. Every time he said he loved me, I felt bad that I may not have loved him as he claimed he had loved me. Not to mention, I could not stop thinking of Albus." Severus nodded.

"Yes, you two have been in love for quite some time." Minerva's eyes widened. "Oh, don't seem so surprised. The entire staff saw what you two felt for each other. Poppy, Pomona, Xiomara, Filius, myself… We all saw the way you looked at each other. That twinkle in his eye? That's all your doing. And I've heard you humming before, though you may not have realized you have been doing so. And it's usually right after you've been with Albus." Minerva blushed as she looked away.

"Was I so obvious?" she asked. Severus snorted and nodded.

"A journalist has more discretion than you do." Minerva looked at him.

"Did you say he loves me too?" she asked. Severus sighed as he leaned back in the booth.

"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it?" Minerva frowned and then allowed her eyes to widen.

"Oh no," she whimpered. "What have I done?" She placed her elbows on the table and then placed her face in her hands. "Oh no, this is not good."

"What has happened?" asked Severus. He looked at Minerva suspiciously.

"I think I just lost any chances I may have ever had with Albus," sighed Minerva. Severus leaned forward.

"Why? What happened?" Minerva proceeded to tell Severus about the entire scene in Albus' private chambers. Severus stared at her, dumbstruck.

"You actually said he _disgusts_ you?" he asked.

"Well what was I supposed to do, Severus?" snapped Minerva. She finally lifted her head from her hands and looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "How was I supposed to know that he loved me?" Severus sighed.

"Because that is what he has been trying to tell you for weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he told me about your engagement the night you told him. He had gone to the Hog's Head and gotten drunk because he had been so depressed. When he got back to the castle, I found him, staggering back through the double doors. He told me all about your engagement and I helped him to devise a plan to get you back." Minerva stared at him, shocked.

"You mean he was hoping my engagement would fail?" she asked.

"Only because he _loves_ you," breathed Severus. This was why he didn't take great pains to help people… especially women. They always took things the wrong way. "He thought that, if you really loved Dameon, his advances would be turned down and he would graciously step aside and watch you two get married. But if you loved him, like I told him you do, then you would realize your mistake and chose him over Dameon. And if you ask me, Dameon is not worth a single tear. Not even a second thought." Severus sat back into the cushioned seat of the booth and took a long swig of fire whiskey. Lord, he needed to get drunk to get rid of this headache that was forming in the frontal lobe of his brain.

Minerva just sat there, stunned, trying to digest all the information Severus had given her. Albus loved her? And the whole time she was engaged to Dameon, he was trying to win her back? That was really romantic. She suddenly felt horrible for everything she had said to him. She even forgave him for those pictures. She knew now that he meant no harm at all. He had only wanted more proof.

She stood up and walked around to Severus' side of the table.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. "I know now that you are not the cruel potions master some make you out to be."

"Yes, well, don't let it spread around," he said, also getting up. "You know how people talk. And if the students find out their professor's gone soft, it's nothing but work, work, work, all the time." Minerva chuckled and hugged him quickly.

"There, quick and painless," she said. "I don't think anyone saw." She bid him good night, thanked him again, and left. Severus sat back down and let out a breath of relief. Now he could enjoy his fire whiskey in peace.

As for Minerva… She needed to speak with Albus. She had made a terrible mistake.

**A/N2: Oh, oh, Ohhhhhh! I want to update this right now, but my niece is online and I can't. Dang it! I'll try and hurry her up, though I can't promise anything. Love you guys. Oh, and is being sort of stupid now, so my last one-shot did not show up. If you haven't read it yet, I'd really appreciate it if you read my story "Universe". Just a fluffy one shot to that Savage Garden song. Thanks. Always Hopeful**


	16. The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not suspect that I shall anytime in my lifetime.**

**A/N: Has it been two weeks already? I don't know. Anywho, I am now updating this story cuz I have been getting a lot of complaints about my lack of updating. Savvy?**

**Chapter Sixteen (my lucky number): The Astronomy Tower…**

Albus stared out of the Astronomy Tower window. The sun was about to set and for the first time in a long time it depressed him. He always thought of sunsets as beautiful' a closing of one day and a hope for what was to come tomorrow. But now, he just saw the sun set on his hopes and close on his future. If only he had told Minerva how he felt a long time ago. None of this would have happened. At least he didn't think it would have. Perhaps he would be holding her in his arms right now.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Albus fell upon his knees and raised his eyes to the sky above. He inhaled the sweet scent which was always associated with evening or early morning. The dew was already beginning to formulate upon the grass, though the sun had not yet set. The sound of the crickets chirping in the distance offered a very light, pleasant tune to the ear. But none of this seemed to truly penetrate his brain. His eyes were focused solely upon the darkening sky above.

"Heavens above," he said. "I pray with all my every fiber of my being that Minerva somehow forgive me. I don't know what I will do if she were no longer part of my life. I love her with all my heart and soul. An errant child I could deal with, or even a pesky poltergeist. But a life without Minerva, even a successful one, would be… empty."

Tears were now pouring from his eyes as he thought of a long, lonely existence without the one woman who held his heart in the palm of her hand. The one woman who had come to mean everything to him. Just the very thought of such a lonely life made his heart ache.

"What am I going to do?" he breathed as he placed his right hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps you should take away house points and give me a years worth of detentions with my head of house." Albus' head snapped up as he heard that voice. That voice was like music to his ears. There, in the doorway of the Astronomy Tower, was Minerva.

Minerva had arrived at Hogwarts about half an hour earlier. She searched throughout the halls of the school, hoping she hadn't completely muddled things up. When he wasn't in his office or private quarters, she decided to go to the Astronomy Tower. Perhaps he was walking on the grounds and she would be able to see him from there. When she saw him there, she was thrilled. But what would she say? Then, he fell to his knees and spoke out loud, and her eyes filled with tears as she listened to his prayer. This wonderful, wonderful man loved her and he wanted her forgiveness. If only he would forgive her…

"Minerva…" he choked out. He stood and she walked over to him.

"Before you speak, Albus, I must ask you to listen." Albus nodded. He was so glad she was back and speaking with him that he would shut his mouth forever if that would please her. Minerva took in a deep breath and sighed.

"You must understand that although those pictures hurt me a great deal, I understand why you took them. After all, I probably would have wanted more proof. And I understand that you just wanted to keep me from harm. I appreciate that more than you can ever know." She took in another deep breath and looked away. Turning around, she began to walk about the Astronomy Tower slowly while Albus stayed where he was, never once taking his eyes off her.

"You know? At first, I was hurt when I found Dameon with that woman. I was hurt that he would treat me as though I were just an object to be had and used at his will. Then, I became enraged. I may not be perfect, but I do not think I was so bad that I would drive him to cheat. Then, a thought occurred to me. What if I cannot satisfy any man? What if I am just at that age where no man would ever want me? That hurt me even more, and that was when I went to your rooms to seek your council, as I so often do." Albus' heart hurt as he heard her, but did not interrupt her. No one interrupted Minerva when she was speaking her mind.

"So you can understand my anger when you showed me those pictures." He nodded as she kept her back to him and began to trace an intricate design upon an old desk which, judging by the dust which was gathering upon it, appeared to be forgotten. Albus nodded, not trusting his voice. "So I ran. I ran from you, my fears, my pain. Well, I _tried_ to run from my pain, but it only followed me. After a few moments, I met up with Severus. I tried to run from him, too, but he would not let me. He took me to Hogsmeade and forced me to tell him everything that had happened.

"So, I told him. He turned even paler, if that is possible." She chuckled slightly as she moved on to a small instrument which looked like some sort of intricate paperweight. She picked it up and rolled it around in her hands as she looked up and continued to speak, her back still facing Albus. "That was when he told me of how you were trying to win me back from Dameon." She stopped and Albus was unsure of whether she wanted him to reply or not. So he cleared his throat.

"Minerva, if I have caused you any harm, aside from those photos, I beg of you to-," Minerva finally turned and faced him and held up her hand.

"Don't, please," she pleaded. The light outside was almost gone so he could not see her entire face. She stood half in shadows and half in light, the light only illuminating the bottom half of her body. "You have done nothing wrong, so please do not ask for forgiveness. It is I who should be asking for it." Albus gave her a confused look, so she went on. "I was the one who yelled at you for those pictures. You were only trying to help me. I know you meant absolutely no harm by them, and it was my fault. I was angry and therefore I lashed out at you irrationally. It is not like me to do such a thing and you know it.

"The truth of the matter is that I am not as angry as I should be for his sins. The truth is I am sort of… relieved. You see, I did not love him as I thought I did. All he cared about was keeping up an appearance. He wanted me as a trophy wife, though I am not sure why. I am not beautiful nor am I anything special. But apparently my name was enough for him. He did not love me and I did the love him. I found that every time I was with him, I could not stop myself from thinking of-of…" She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Of you." Albus smiled. At last they were getting somewhere.

"I am glad that Severus was not lying," he whispered. She looked down.

"No, Albus, he was not lying," she breathed. She twisted a handkerchief she had in her hands. The next thing she said warmed Albus all over. "I-I love you, Albus." His heart fluttered as he heard those three small words escape from her lips.

"Oh, Minerva," he said, walking up to her. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her as she linked her arms around his waist and rested her head onto his chest. "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts. Please forgive me for all the wrongs I have done to you. Please say you'll forgive me." She smiled as she inhaled his scent.

"All is forgiven, Albus," she breathed. "If you'll say you'll forgive me for being so cruel and losing my temper. You know my horrible Scottish temper." Albus chuckled.

"Ah, but Tabby, that is just the thing. I love that spirit you have in you. When you believe in something, you believe it with such a passion that it warms me all over. That spirit, conviction, and passion are what make you unique." Minerva smiled. She loved it when he said things like that.

"Thank you, Albus," she whispered. "And I love your childish side. It's nice to know that at least one of us can remember what it is like to be young." Albus smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, Tabby," he said. "I've seen your playful side a time or two and I must say that I like it." She laughed. He looked over his shoulder at the sun. "What do you say we watch the rest of this sunset together, huh?" She sighed happily.

"I would love to, Albus." With his right arm resting over her shoulders, he led her to the window. They stared contentedly for a second or two before she looked at him and he gasped. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "What is wrong, Albus?"

"Minerva," he whispered, turning her to face him and lifting his left hand to her cheek. "How did this happen?" She gasped when she remembered her black eye. Even in this light, he could see it. She turned.

"Oh, it is nothing, Albus," she said in a vain attempt to pass it off. But he would not let her go without an explanation. He grabbed her shoulders, albeit gently, and waited until she willingly looked at him. Her bottom lip quivered and she closed her eyes, though she kept her head held high.

"Did Dameon do this to you?" he asked angrily. Slowly but surely, she bobbed her head twice. He cursed under his breath as he gently ran the pad of his thumb over her bruised cheekbone. "I am so sorry, Tabby. I am sorry that he hurt you, both physically and emotionally."

"It is not your fault, Albus," she said as she opened her eyes to look into his. His eyes held nothing but love and adoration for her and she loved him for it. "You were not there, so you could not have stopped him from doing so." He leaned in so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I know. But I promise you, Tabby, that I will always be there for you from now on. You don't have to be alone anymore." With that, he kissed her softly on the lips, leaving it up to her to decide if she wanted to deepen it or not. She rested her arms around his neck and did, indeed, deepen the kiss, much to his delight. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"You know, Tabby, you lied earlier." She looked at him, rather confused. "You said you were not beautiful, and that you weren't anything special. Those are two of the biggest lies I have ever heard in my lifetime, and believe me, I have heard a lot. You are the most beautiful woman alive. Not even Aphrodite could compare with your beauty. And you are more special than you could ever imagine. I love you, and will see to it that you are never harmed again. The next person to even look at you in a disgraceful manner will have me to deal with." By now, Minerva's unshed tears were overflowing and running down her cheeks; only, they were tears of joy, not tears of sorrow. Albus gently wiped those tears away and was thrilled when she closed the gap between them and kissed him, almost roughly, on the lips.

"Thank you, Albus," she said when they parted. "You have no idea how much that means to me. I love you with all my heart and pray that I can somehow show to you just how much you mean to me."

"There is a way," he said. She looked at him expectantly. He pulled back, got down on one knee, and pulled a ring from an inner pocket of his robes. Her heart was beating quickly as she saw a small, black box; one that had so much meaning. "Marry me, Minerva, and do me the honors of becoming my wife." She bent down next to him, wiped her tears away, and hugged him. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to be called Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Albus, I will marry you." She kissed him passionately once more before she pulled back and allowed him to place his grandmother's ring upon her hand. It was a very beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and an emerald on either side of it.

"And to think I almost lost you," he said. Minerva placed her newly decorated left hand upon his cheek and flashed a large, toothy grin.

"Never," she said. "You shall never lose me ever again. I will always be here for you, forever and ever."

"I am counting on it," he smiled. With that, they kissed each other once again, just as the last ray of sun fell behind the mountains. Together forever and for always.

Ooooooooooo

Forever and for always- that is how it should be. Sadly, nowadays we find ourselves lost in our own selves. Sometimes we lose a loved one, whether it be from death or another means, and we don't have the chance to tell them just what they mean to us. So now that you have finished reading of our beloved Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, and you are sitting at your computer wondering what to do next, perhaps you should take the time to go to someone you love and tell them just how much they mean to you. And when they give you that odd, "What are you talking about?" look, just remember this… That look will be important for you to remember them by later, when you will have no more chances to tell them you love them.

**The End…**

**A/N2: Okay, I know, I tried a little something different with this fic. I ended it differently. I almost didn't write that last part, but then I thought it might be nice to add it and just try something new. What do you think? What do you think of this chapter overall? The story? Good? Bad? Horrible? Never write again Mayleene? Let me know! I am so thankful to all those of you who have read this story and reviewed, especially Mollisk, SherbetKitty, OSUSprinks, and TartanLioness, just to name a few. There are so many of you, I can't simply thank you all. I'll thank you all in your personal responses that I shall send you when you review. Always Hopeful**


End file.
